When You Wish Upon a Star
by Abwhitfield
Summary: ASOIAF AU: Upon his father's death, Jaime Lannister chooses to become Lord of Casterly Rock, though he is far from happy about it; and a marriage pact made by Tywin sends the Lion of Lannister deep into despair. Leia Dayne of Starfall enters Jaime's life and shows him that sometimes it is dangerous for the dead to wish upon stars.
1. Chapter 1

For years, white had been his color.

The color of the cape that flowed down the back of his white armor; the color of the shield that protected him; the color of his sister's skin; the color of the seed he spent upon her white, open thighs..

But the white he had donned grew soiled; drenched in betrayal, treason, and blood. Slowly, at first, but one slice with a golden sword cemented it all. It was almost as if others saw him wearing the rust brown color of dry blood rather than white; the looks they cast him, the things they whispered, the things they boldly said to his years, white had been his color.

The color of the cape that flowed down the back of his white armor; the color of the shield that protected him; the color of his sister's skin; the color of the seed he spent upon her white, open thighs..

But the white he had donned grew soiled; drenched in betrayal, treason, and blood. Slowly, at first, but one slice with a golden sword cemented it all. It was almost as if others saw him wearing the rust brown color of dry blood rather than white; the looks they cast him, the things they whispered, the things they boldly said to his face.

Jaime Lannister hardly wondered what they thought of him now. He shared their thoughts.

Handless, garbed in crimson and gold, Warden of the West and Lord of Casterly Rock, misery carved deep into his eyes.

His lord father and eldest son dead, his brother exiled, and his sister..

Jaime shook her green eyes from his mind and took a deep pull from his wine. He could not pull her into his thoughts without a certain knight and fool laughing in his face..

But all of that was behind him now. He was the new Lord of the Rock, and everything that had happened in King's Landing was said and done, left to rot in the past.

Or at least that's what Jaime Lannister kept telling himself.

Usually it was hard for him to push out everything that happened, everything he had done. It all weighed down on him, crushing his lungs and leaving him breathless. At night, the confused, terrified look on the Mad King's face haunted his dreams. The melancholy eyes of Rhaegar peered at him through the darkness. Cries of dying men and women deafened him. Eddard and Catelyn Stark, Elia Martell and her children, his own father..their white, decaying faces dug into his eyes with the long, grotesque finger nails of King Aerys. Shadows in white armor strangled him with hands of gold.

But at this moment, with the setting sun painting Jaime's solar in orange as he sat in a chair with wine in hand, his mind was still. A light breeze kissed his cheeks, and the fire across the room wrapped around him snugly. In moments like this, Jaime was able to look out over the western lands and truly believe that this was where he belonged.

A sigh escaped Jaime's lips as he drained the last of his wine. The day had been chilly and lazy, leaving the Lord of the Rock with only a few small matters to tend to. Still, Jaime was relieved when he was able to retire to his own apartments, able to be alone.

However, right after the sun disappeared below the horizon, there was a knock on his door, causing his heart to quicken its pace. Every time someone came after daylight, a sense of dread washed over him. He dreaded the day a letter came from the queen..

"Come in." Jaime called, standing to pour himself some more wine in case he needed it.

"My lord, we had a raven arrive." Lewys Piper entered Jamie's solar and held out a letter, his face curious.

Jaime hesitated before reaching for it, the seal of the letter injected a chill down his spine.

The purple wax bore the seal of House Dayne.

Jaime Lannister stood silent, staring at the parchment in his hand, his face carved of stone.

"Is something wrong, my lord?" Lewys asked, his curiosity replaced with confusion.

It took Jaime a few moments to register the squires words, but with a wave of his hand the hesitance melted away. "All is well. You may go."

The boy bowed his head and retreated, but not without glancing back at Jaime before closing the door behind him.

Jaime remained standing, his mouth dry and his hands frozen, gripping the letter tightly. A million thoughts raced through his mind, and he felt as if a million ghosts were looking over his shoulder, breathing down his neck.

The shadow of Arthur Dayne seemed to be standing before Jaime, gripping Dawn threateningly. The hairs stood on the back of his neck. Suddenly the room was suffocating.

Jaime burst through the doors of his balcony and took a deep breath, letting the chill into his lungs. The cold creeped into his skin as the breeze ran sharp fingers through his golden hair. The tighter he gripped the letter, the louder it screamed at him.

Jaime looked out over the moon-soaked sea that the balcony overlooked. It seemed so still and quiet, softly reflecting the stars above it. What Jaime would give to simply take a ship and sail away on the Sunset Sea, never looking back. No longer would he have to play this game of pretending to be the gallant, noble lord. No longer would he have to dread the looks and glares of strangers. No longer would he have to dread a letter from King's Landing. He wouldn't have to dread reading the words inside the letter from House Dayne.

He briefly considered tossing it into the wind, letting it drift down into the sea to drown.

Jaime didn't know how long he stood looking out into the night, but he finally sighed and walked back into his solar, picked up his cup, and downed it at once. He would need the liquid courage.

Slowly, he tore the seal and unfolded the parchment.

* * *

 _Leia Dayne, sister of Arthur Dayne._ _  
_

The name echoed through out Jaime's mind for the next few weeks.

 _The marriage pact has been signed._

He felt bile in the back of his throat whenever her recalled the contents of the letter from Starfall.

 _Your father's attempt to seal an alliance with Dorne._

He could almost feel Ser Arthur wrap his hands around his throat, he could almost feel Dawn sliding into his bowels.

 _She will arrive in one month's time. A small party accompanying her._

 _Damn them all._ Jaime thought, grinding his teeth.

He sat upon Honor, watching, waiting, holding his breath. At any moment the "small party" would spill over the hills and into his home.

 _Damn them, damn them, damn them._

After reading the letter thrice, Jaime tossed it into the fire and watched it burn. He contemplated throwing himself in as well, to try and thaw the blood that ran cold within his veins.

 _Lord Tywin expressed his desire for you to marry and produce an heir, a new golden lion to one day rule the West in your stead. What better wife for you than our Leia, the Brightest Star in Starfall, in all of Dorne._

Jaime had scoffed at the line, he already produced-

No, he would not think that. Tommen and Myrcella were of his flesh, but never his children, let alone heirs. If the realm were to know the truth, it would cost Cersei and the children their lives..however, the idea of producing legitimate children with another woman sent a wave of panic and nausea through him. Being with another woman alone was enough to send Jaime reeling. He damned his father once more and clenched his jaw.

And then they came.

They broke over the hill slowly, like pus oozing from a wound. Jaime held his breath and eyed the banner leading the way. Leading the group was unmistakably the banner of House Dayne, the lavender field hosting a falling star and sword. Jaime's heart sank miserably.

The party was small, however, no more than fifty, and Jaime was thankful for that. He loathed playing host to Dornishmen at all, so the lesser the better. Jaime put his spurs into Honor and trotted to meet the party halfway, signaling his guards to stay behind.

It seemed as if he was moving in slow motion as he approached the oncoming Dornishmen.

"Well met, Ser." called the voice of a knight in a flowing lavender cloak. His helm was decorated in the falling star of Dayne, delicate yet proud. He raised a hand to stop the procession behind him.

"May I have the pleasure of knowing your name, Ser?" Jaime inquired, ignoring the cheerful tone in the knight's voice. He had no patience for forced pleasantries this day. He avoided scanning the crowd of people, he wanted to put off facing Leia Dayne for as long as possible.

"I am Erron Dayne, head of Lady Leia's guard." he removed his helm and flashed Jaime a grin. His pale blonde hair spilled over his shoulders and his pale blue eyes sparkled with friendliness and something on the edge of...mischief. Jaime instantly took a disliking to the man.

Four other knights stood beside him, each in different shades of purple. Ser Erron motioned to them.

"We are her sworn swords, here to protect her from whatever she may need protecting from." Erron said, smiling through the thinly veiled threat. "We look forward to seeing Casterly Rock and all of its fabled glory."

 _I'd gladly show you the glory of the lion's dens, Ser._ Jaime thought sourly. Though he forced a thin smile.

"I hope you are not disappointed, ser. It is a bit lonely here, I'm afraid. Most of the men are sweeping up the mess in the Riverlands, while more are in King's Landing with my sweet sister and the king. I'm sure the ones left here will be glad to see new faces."

Ser Erron Dayne cast a look over Jaime's shoulder, to the small group of men he had rode out with. A flicker of amusement crossed his face and he nodded.

"I'm sure we will be very comfortable here. Shall we?" Erron gestured to the Rock and Jaime almost scowled.

He damned his father once more. What could he have possibly been thinking? Inviting Dornishmen to the Rock after his sister had all but put their prince to death.

"Very well." Jaime consented, though as he turned Honor towards Casterly Rock, he heard a girl's voice.

"Ser Erron, aren't you going to introduce me to Ser Jaime?"

Jaime stopped cold and swallowed hard. He had hope to avoid her until he reached the Rock, and even then he wanted to meet her alone.

"Oh, of course, my lady." Erron's annoying voice said, softening in a way that told Jaime the knight was a little fond of his lady.

Jaime turned and locked eyes with Leia Dayne.

Her face was raw from windburn from riding upon her red stallion all the way from Dorne. Underneath that her skin was sunkissed by the Dornish sun, and her hair was a tumble of dark curls. The silver gown she wore was inlaid with lavender and pearls lined the collar. She had lavender velvet riding gloves, and her cloak was fluid as water, a lavender stream down her back and over the rump of her steed. She had a small smile playing at her lips, but her eyes, her dark indigo eyes bore into Jaime harshly. Jaime could almost see venom dripping from her teeth.

 _She is a viper in sheep's clothing._ Jaime thought at once. He did not like the look in her eyes at all.

"Lady Leia, I am beyond honored to meet you. I'd kneel, but it would seem I'm atop a horse, and it would be such a hassle to get down."

Leia shrugged. "All is well. I'd _hate_ to make you climb all the way down just to get those fine crimson clothes dirty. Plus, I can't imagine how hard it would be to get back upon your horse." Leia purred, an innocent smile on her face.

The jab at his hand made Jaime sick.

 _I'd love to slap that smile from your face, my lady._ Jaime forced a smile despite the anger rising inside of his throat.

"How thoughtful, Lady Leia."

"I do what I can, ser." Leia turned to Erron and smiled. "Shall we now, ser?"

The knight grinned at his lady and placed his helm back upon his head. "If our host permits, I suppose we shall."

Wordlessly, Jaime jerked Honor's reigns around and put his spurs to him.

 _Damn. Them All._

Jaime Lannister missed the color white.


	2. Chapter 2

The scene before Jaime was pathetic.

The great hall was decorated beautifully; banners of crimson, gold, lavender and silver hung above them. The air was warm and thick with the scents meat and wine. Tables were lined up and hosted plates of boar and mutton, sweet lemon cakes, fine wines from the Arbor, and guided goblets and plates.

Yet the hall that could host an army was only occupied by about one hundred people.

Though they were dressed in their finest clothes, donning their finest jewelry and brooches, everyone was wrapped in a blanket of tension. The men were deep in their cups, brooding rather than laughing and yelling out bawdy japes. The women sat stiffly, only smiling thin, fake smiles.

The only ones that dared to dance were the foolish members of his own household, the ones who had not been to a proper feast in ages. Mostly green boys and the ugly wenches that were never spared a second glance other wise. They loped around clumsily, looking like fools; all they lacked was motley. The ladies that had accompanied Lady Leia were completely unapproachable; they stabbed any man that offered his arm with eyes sharper than any dirk. The Knights kept a careful eye on the men that wore Lannister colors, and responded with stiff courtesy when spoken to.

Jaime Lannister slouched in his seat overlooking the affair, his cheek resting upon his good hand. Boredom overtook him the second he walked into the hall, and annoyance struck him when he observed how shameful this mummers farce was. It was all just a game; a game being played by his dead father.

No one wanted to be here, especially not Leia Dayne.

Her eyes were dark when she greeted Jaime, but her lips played a small smile. He noticed her face was torn somewhere between disgust and amusement when she took in the meager entertainment before her. At first, Jaime bristled at her reaction, finding it hard to hold his tongue. But then he noticed..

How much she looked like her elder sister, Ashara! He had not noticed it on the hill, with the wind tangling her hair and the sun in his eyes. But here, dressed in a lavender and silver gown, with her dark hair combed and laced with silver ribbon, Jaime thought he had been tossed back in time..

It took the malice in her eyes to bring him back to the present, and caused him to notice that she had subtle differences in her features. Leia was shorter and curvier, with full, pouty lips and curly hair. But her eyes were the most different. Where Ashara Dayne had piercing violet eyes, her younger sister had indigo eyes, more blue with just a hint of purple. Ashara's had danced with laughter, but Leia's eye were cold and angry. They sent chills down Jaime's back.

When his lady approached her place at the table, he went to pull out her chair. However, his newly polished golden hand caused him to fumble, making him awkwardly pull the chair out lopsidedly. Ser Erron Dayne covered a laugh with a poorly disguised cough, and Leia cut her knight an amused glance. Jaime flushed angrily, tough forced a smile.

"Have a seat, my Lady." He said, almost through gritted teeth.

Leia smiled with false politeness and sat down. Ser Erron made a point to adjust her seat properly, smiling at Jaime all the while.

"Well, this is truly... _spectacular,_ ser." Erron beamed from his place beside Leia.

"Like I said earlier today, Ser Erron, most of my household is out cleaning up the realm. I'm not sure if you noticed, but we have been at war." Jaime said causing Erron to laugh.

"Oh, yes, I noticed. On the way from Dorne we passed a few ruffians, and many ruined towns. It really is such a shame your father put so much of his _beloved_ realm to the torch like that."

"They were rebels, and a Lannister always-"

" _Pays his debts._ " Lady Leia interjected with a wave of her hand. "Yes, we all know. Gods forbid you Lannisters fail to remind us." her tone was bored and mocking, and Jaime felt his mood grow dark.

"We tend to remind those whom forget, my lady."

"I promise I will not."

Leia's eyes met Jaime's, and the two sat in an icy stare that didn't break until the serving wench offered Leia some wine.

"Oh, yes, please. And keep it coming."

* * *

Leia was good and drunk and spinning around with Erron Dayne, laughing and smiling at everyone. After several cups of wine, Leia convinced her ladies and knights to take the floor, making them dance along with her. The Lannister men were still sullen, but the women allowed the Dayne knights to have their arms.

The sight made Jaime sick.

He watched her, thinking of her sister, of her brother.. his own sister and brother, and suddenly the hall was full of ghosts and shadows.

It was all too much.

Jaime Lannister stood from his chair and exited the hall, stumbling as the wine made itself to his head.

He made his way into the shadows and leaned against the wall, sighing and rubbing his golden hand.

Jaime could not marry Leia Dayne. She was a living, breathing symbol of everything Jaime had been, everything he had done. Failing his prince, slaying his king, turning his white cloak..and she knew it, and she hated him.

Leia saw through Jaime's crimson and gold, down into the dark pit inside. She could see the blood on his hands, on his sword. Leia saw Jaime as a turncloak and a murderer. It was all over her face when she looked at him, it was in her words when she spoke to him. He saw the same look in Leia's eyes that he saw in Ned Stark's the day he found him upon that damned iron throne..

"Ser Jaime."

He looked up and saw her lingering in the moonlight, her cheeks flushed and her eyes dangerous.

"Lady Leia. What brings you out here? You looked to be having such a lovely time." his voice was full of sarcasm, he didn't bother to hide it.

She smiled crookedly, drunkly. "I was. But I noticed you had departed, and I felt _wretched_ for not asking you to dance with me, so I wanted to apologize." the closer she came to him, the warier Jaime became.

She leaned against the wall opposite of him and looked at him from under heavy eyelashes.

"Don't worry, my lady, _that's_ not why I'd call you wretched."

She slapped him.

It was sloppy, and almost missed, just barley grazing his jaw, but it was enough to pique Jaime's anger.

He took her by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall.

"Be careful, dear Leia." he hissed, pinning her close.

Then she laughed. And laughed.

And laughed.

Jaime stared, his anger turning into annoyance, and let her go, allowing her to bend forward and...vomit.

Leia Dayne spilled the entire content of her stomach onto Jaime's boots.

"Seven hells.." he cursed, stepping back and kicking the vomit from his boots.

Leia grew quiet, her face hidden behind her hair that had fallen loose from the ribbon. Jaime almost felt sorry for the wench and reached out his golden hand.

Leia Dayne smacked it away, revulsion clear in her eyes.

"I do not desire you." she whispered softly.

"Excuse me?" Jaime glared at the woman crouching pathetically before him.

She looked up, her eyes full of anger and hatred.

"I do not desire to be here. I do not desire to wed you, to bed you, to push out your lion spawn. I'd give anything to have Ser Erron carve out your heart and present it to me. The sight of you sickens me, Jaime Lannister. _Kingslayer._ And if you ever presume to touch me again, I just might order him to."

Jaime laughed hoarsley. "Please, Lady Leia, that would truly make my day."

With a posionious glare, Leia Dayne gathered up her skirts, stepped over the puddle of vomit, and disapeared from Jaime's sight.

With his blood boiling and his stomach in knots, Jaime Lannister turned on his heel and headed to his chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I realize that there are a few minor mistakes and errors throughout each chapter, and I apologize. I write most of this on my phone, so I ask that you are patient. Thank you xx**

Erron's head was between her thighs when the knocking started.

"Seven hells." She gasped, both from pleasure and surprise. She pushed Ser Erron's head away and he smiled up at her, a wicked grin across his face.

"Get up and help me with these damned things." She said, fumbling with the ribbons that laced the front of her dress closed.

"Calm down, love." Erron cooed, his eyes drinking in the view of her bare chest. He whipped his chin with his sleeve and she glared at him, not amused by his nonchalant behavior.

"If that is a lion knocking on the door, they'll have you killed, Ser." Leia Dayne hissed as she pulled her laces together tightly. "Stop fooling around."

Ser Erron sighed and deftly laced her dress, and the knocking began again.

"One minute!" Leia shouted, her voice laced with false cheerfulness.

Erron stepped back and leaned against the window seal, smirking at his lady and she ran her fingers through her mussed hair. When he caught her eye, they both laughed.

"It's hopeless, isn't it?" She giggled, referring to the mass of curls that refused to be tamed. Erron smiled his special smile, the one reserved only for her, and she blushed.

"My lady?" A voice called from behind the door. Leia and Erron relaxed at the sound, it belonged to Lady Leia's handmaiden, Minnie, a young girl that had been with Leia since Minnie came to Starfall five years ago.

Leia opened the door and smiled at Minnie.

"Yes, darling? What can I do for you?"

"Ser Jaime wishes to see you in his solar for lunch, my lady." Minnie averted her eyes when she spoke, and Leia looked at Erron. His face was still, but his eyes danced with laugher.

"Is that right?" Leia sighed. "Fine, Ser Erron will accompany us. Let him know." Leia waved her hand in dismissal, but Minnie didn't leave. Instead she shifted her weight from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"My lady, I'm sorry, but Ser Jaime requests your company, alone.." Minnie's voice grew quieter with each word, and Leia frowned.

"Oh, I see. Well, inform Ser Jaime that Erron will at least escort me, and stand guard outside the door. That is incontestable."

Minnie curtsied and exited the room, her eyes never leaving the floor.

"She's fucking one of the Kingslayer's guards. That's why she won't look at you." Erron said as soon as the door was closed. Leia scowled.

"Foolish thing. Lions are dangerous. She will end up with a bastard in her belly if she isn't careful." Leia sighed, sitting on the side of her bed.

Erron moved to her and kneeled in front of her. He began leading kisses up her foot, moving his way up, taking the skirt of her dress up with him.

Leia crossed her legs and say up, taking her knight's face in her hands.

"We have to stop this, Ser. You could get yourself in a lot of trouble." She murmured.

Erron kissed Leia and pushed her back onto the bed, pinning her wrists above her head.

"I do not fear them." Erron purred into her ear, spreading chills across her skin.

"This isn't Starfall, Erron. I am to wed the Lord of the Rock. They could kill you." Her back arched as he moved his hands down to her hips, his mouth warm on her neck.

"Let them try." He said, pushing himself into her.

* * *

The air was cool, the sky was clear, and the Lion of Lannister was as golden as ever sitting out in the sunshine. Leia couldn't help but notice how handsome the Kingslayer truly was, when he wasn't speaking, or moving, or anything that made him seem like a real human instead of a statue. He was staring out over the Westernlands, the small table set out in front of him was full of colorful, sweet smelling fruits and a fine Arbor gold. The wind was brushing it's fingers through his hair, and his face was solem and still.

Leia hovered in the doorway silently, watching the man she was to marry, and she felt her thighs stick together. Erron was lingering behind her, his back to her and his hand on the hilt of his sword. She sighed and walked into Jaime's apartments.

When he noticed Leia, he stood and cracked a smile, causing her to cringe a little. Lady Leia had not faced Jaime since the night of her arrival four nights ago. She locked herself inside her chambers, claiming to be exhausted from the travel, and ill from something she had eaten at the feast.

No one bothered her, least of all Jaime Lannister.

She wondered how long it would take for him to call on her, but even when the call came, she loathed to answer to it. She would have much rather decayed in her room, living on nothing but Erron's kisses. She dreaded facing Jaime after her drunken spectacle.

"My lady." Jaime greeted, pulling out a chair for her. She noted that he was more graceful this time, and his face was smug when she took her seat.

"Good morning, ser." Leia said, eyeing Jaime as he took his seat across from her. "This is very lovely." she gestured at the layout of fruit before her, causing a smile on the Kingslayer's face.

"Quite." he replied softly. Leia saw his eyes playing with mischief and grew wary.

"Is there a reason you called on me, ser?" she asked.

Jaime's face went blank and he studied her for a moment. Leia held his gaze, an expectant look on her face, but she soon became uncomfortable and averted her eyes.

"You were very drunk the other night, Lady Leia." his mocking tone returned, causing Leia to bristle.

"I'm sure you can guess why, ser." she hissed, narrowing her eyes. Jaime was silent again.

 _What is he playing at?_

Jaime looked out over the balcony and his green eyes almost glimmered in the sun. His face had that stillness in it that she spied before, and Leia grew more confused.

"I'd like to say that you remind me of Ashara, or even Ser Arthur, but I'm finding it more and more difficult to recall what they were like."

Jaime's voice was soft, almost a whisper, but the words were still powerful; Leia glared at Jaime and pushed herself from the table.

"Do not dare bring them up." her voice was shrill and her chest tight. Jaime looked up at her, shock on his face.

"I didn't mean to offend you, my lady." he said, standing as well. His crimson cape waved in the wind and the two stared at each other. "However, I do need you to sit down and stop being so loud."

Leia's mouth opened, but Jaime waved her words away.

"I'm not asking. Sit." something in his voice was dangerous and told Leia not to argue.

She sat.

"You really need to stop getting so offended, Leia. It's quite unbecoming. Not every man would put up with it. You're lucky I'm not any other man"

"What exactly does that mean?" Leia crossed her arms and glared at Jaime's mocking face.

"They'd beat you bloody is what it means." Jaime said blandly. Leia looked away with the roll of her eyes.

"And not just for having such a smart mouth. Fucking one man while engaged to another could warrant a good beating, too."

A cold fear took hold of Leia's stomach, and she felt a thousand needles prick her skin.

"I have no idea what you mean, ser." she rasped, her throat tight. _How do you know?_

Jaime shrugged. "Don't bother denying it. Even if I wasn't sure what you and Ser Erron are playing at, that look on your pretty little face just gave it away." Leia's cheeked caught fire and Jaime laughed. "However, like I said, you're lucky. It is nothing to me as long as you don't pop out a bastard before the wedding. I do wonder, though, how closely are you and Ser Erron Dayne related?"

Leia's face continued to burn furiously, but she found her wits and began to grow annoyed.

"Ser Erron is a Dayne from High Hermitage. We probably share one drop of blood, if any. It's not like I'm his, I dont know, _sister._ That would be _abhorrent._ "

Leia's smirk was cold, and her eyes colder, but Jaime smiled warmly.

"I have no idea what you mean, my lady."

Leia sighed, exasperation leaking from her mouth, and watched as Jaime took a bite of melon, the juice dripping down his chin. He absentmindedly wiped it away with his sleeve, and Leia eyed his golden hand. It was shining brightly in the sun, and she couldn't help the pang of pity in her chest.

"Though I'm sure he'd love for you to be his sister." he continued, causing Leia to furrow her brow. "For a chance at Dawn."

"I said not to-"

"And I didn't. Last I checked a sword isn't your brother."

"You are truly and insolent man, Kingslayer."

That caused Jaime to laugh. "And you, Leia, are truly an insolent woman. You're making me rethink not beating you."

"One shout from me and Ser Erron will burst through that door and put a sword in your bowels."

"As I said the other night, that would make my day." Jaime shot back, making Leia scoff.

The two sat in silence and the wind tangled Leia's hair, and the birds flying above threatened to swoop down into the food. Jaime sighed.

"Leia, I do not want this any more than you do." something in his voice caused Leia to wonder if Jaime was simply talking about the wedding, or something more, and she followed his gaze back out over the balcony and to the sea. It was still, but the sounds and smells were alive and Leia wondered if she'd ever wake up from this twisted dream.

"It's funny how much of our lives are run by people who are long dead and gone." Jaime said with a sigh. He looked back at Leia and offered a sad smile. Leia kept her eyes on the waves.


	4. Chapter 4

The cold wind bit savagely at her skin, and she cursed herself for wearing her Dornish silks.

It was a quiet evening, and the cold from the North was crushing down on the Rock with a frigid first, yet the clear night was peaceful. The lands below her window were aglow with night life; the little town that nuzzled against Casterly Rock was still buzzing with life, and the smell of fires and foods filled the air. The sea was blowing salty kisses across the keep, and the gulls were doing their nightly dance.

But the cold was relentless. And the white raven had come.

Chills had slid down Leia's back when Erron had opened the door to the maester's chambers and her eyes fell upon the bird.

It truly was a beautiful creature. It's black eyes weren't beady like the ordinary black raven's. This bird held knowledge in its eyes. And it's feathers..they were such a pure, beautiful white that Leia could hardly take it all in.

It was beautiful. It was haunting.

It terrified Leia.

What had just been ten years of summer was now a chill in the air that bit to the bone. It seemed like just yesterday that Leia was laying naked in the Dornish sun, Erron's lips on her neck, Arbor wine in hand. And now she was shivering in a moonlit garden, wondering if she would ever see another summer again.

That was not the only thing that weighed heavy on Leia: Casterly Rock itself did.

The Lannister's home was oppressive and harsh; unless you were outside or beside a window, the rooms were lit only by candles, for they were deep within the rock itself. At first, Leia didn't mind, however, after weeks of having the full weight of the rock over head, Leia grew claustrophobic and smothered. She had almost begged Erron to allow her to drag her mattress outside onto her balcony, but he only chuckled and kissed her cheek.

Leia stayed outside as much as possible, but nights, much like the one she was shivering through then, were growing harder and harder to stand.

And the wedding..

"It will happen a fortnight from today." the Kingslayer had told her that morn on his balcony. She knew what he meant, and nodded, then excused herself to her chambers, sent away Erron, Minnie and the other handmaids, and cried all alone.

 _What did I ever do to deserve this?_ she had wondered, sobbing into her hands.

 _You were born a woman._ The voice had belonged to her dead brother, cold words from cold, long dead lips, but Leia knew they were true. Leia had known her whole life what it meant to be a woman; you were raised to be sold off to a noble, wealthy man and give birth to heirs and daughters to raise and sell off to other men. Leia had accepted this fate early, and always did her duty.

But when the news came to her that Lord Tywin Lannister wanted to make a pact with Starfall in order to strengthen the crown's relationship with Dorne, she couldn't help but think that it wasn't fair.

 _Anyone but the Kingslayer._ she had thought that night. _Anyone but that sister fucking oathbreaker._

But he was it. Jaime Lannister was to be her husband in a fortnight, and winter was upon them.

* * *

Jaime had seen the raven and smiled to himself.

How fitting; the most dreaded season for the most dreaded wedding.

He had made a move to stroke the raven's head, but the damned thing screamed at him and pecked at his golden hand.

"You're lucky I couldn't feel that, or you'd what I serve Lady Leia at our wedding." he said, swatting the damned thing away.

The raven flew to the rafters and cocked its head at him, looking at him with condescending eyes.

Jaime scoffed and exited Maester Theomore's chambers, leaving the bird to itself.

The walk back to his apartments was a short one, though it went through the heart of the Rock and he could feel the entire thing sitting heavy above his head. Casterly Rock was an unforgiving home, and it was true that only a Lannister could love it. Jaime saw the truth in that whenever he saw one of Leia's Dornishmen sulking around the candlelit halls, or basking desperately in the sun at every window or door they happened upon. It would have amused Jaime greatly, had he not felt the exact same.

Ever since Jaime had forsaken his vows and turned in his white cloak, Casterly Rock seemed to swallow him like a deep, dark void. Sometimes Jaime would run gasping out onto the balcony accompanying his room, leaning over the side to feel the breeze from the sea. It took all he had to go deep into the rock. Checking the storerooms and stables, visiting the galleries and halls, they were tasks that proved to be too overwhelming for him. He had tried to make rounds through the rock like he knew a good lord should, like his father would have, but he couldn't make himself be so..so buried.

Casterly Rock felt like a tomb to Jaime Lannister. But that was no less than he deserved.

Jaime was almost to his chambers when he heard her crying.

He stopped at Leia's closed door and listened to the sounds of her sobs, annoyance tightening in his chest.

 _He_ didn't want this, but _he_ wasn't held up in his room crying all night.

 _Women and their soft hearts._ He thought, a grimace on his face. But then tearful green eyes and choked sobs flooded his senses as he recalled the night

Cersei told him about Robert's drunken assaults, and the name _Lyanna_ on his lips in their marriage bed.

Jaime felt a tug of pity as he began making his way back to his room. Cersei had been miserable since that first night with Robert, and Jaime had seen the aftermath that followed. He couldn't blame Leia for shedding a few tears, could he?

 _It could be worse._ he thought, suddenly sour. _Women wed men they loath every day._

Jaime thought of his aunt Genna, and smiled. He poured himself some wine and sat by the fire, remembering the last time he saw his aunt.

However, Jaime knew the implications of marrying Leia Dayne. He knew all too well what would happen not only to her, but any children she gave him.

He could see it, plain as day, the look in Cersei's green eyes..

 _Tyrion is Tywin's son, not you._

The words sent a shiver down his spine, and he gulped down the cup.

If only she knew.


	5. Chapter 5

The weight of dead men and mangled women crushed Jaime's chest. Pale white hands tangled around his throat, and sad indigo eyes spilled tears into his mouth, drowning him.

"I love you, I love you, I love you."

The words were screaming at him, bleeding from a letter he had burned what seemed so long ago..a lifetime.

Green wildfire burned in eye sockets, golden ropes of hair bound him to the bed, wolves and dragons and lions gnawed at his bowels while he screamed and thrashed and bled.

"I do not desire you."

Everything stilled, and the sky turned black and purple and warm. Dornish silks brushed his cheeks, and a woman with snake eyes smiled at him, her viper tongue flicking.

Her smile spread into a grin that reached ear to ear, twisting into a grotesque thing Jaime couldn't stand to look at..but he was frozen, held down by small men chanting, chanting, chanting.

"Lancel, Kettleback and Moonboy. Lancel, Kettleback and Moonboy."

Jaime's mouth was dry and his tongue was stone, he could not tell them to stop, ask them to stop, beg them to stop.

The laughing serpent girl watched and dug her golden hands into her stomach and ripped herself apart, keeping the smile on her face. Slowly, she pulled her insides from herself, licking her lips and crying tears of blood.

Jaime could not look away.

Blood soaked the girl, the floor, Jaime.

The contents of her body slid before her with a wet _smack_ , and she continued to pull, yanking out her parts one by one, and sliding them towards Jaime.

The smell from her was abhorrent, choking Jaime and forcing bile from his gullet, spilling out of him and onto the insides of the bleeding woman before him.

And he woke up.

His heart threatened to burst through his bare chest, and he was soaking in perspiration. He could hardly catch his breath.

He remembered nothing.

* * *

She was drowning in crimson, choking on fingers of gold. A lion was ripping her apart, gnawing through her stomach, consuming her bowels.

She screamed, but no one heard. A massive weight was crushing her, and her tongue fell from her mouth with a wet _smack_.

Tears and blood and snot was all she could taste. The merry laughter of a wedding feast and golden teeth against bone was all she could hear.

Leia frantically looked about for her silver knight, but all she saw were green eyed lions. Her throat was raw and her lips chapped.

Then he came.

Her silver knight in his lavender cape, a mighty Valyrian sword in his hands, slashing apart the lions.

Their blood soaked Leia and the knight, their screeches and moans echoed in her ears. Her silver knight relentlessly cut down all but one, the lion with golden claws so large, they looked more like twisted, angry talons.

Leia held her breath as she anticipated the advance, but her knight put aside his sword and bent his knee in front of the snarling beast.

A sick twist in her stomach and a gasp from her mouth, Leia screamed at the knight.

"What are you waiting for? What are you doing? Kill him, kill him, kill him!"

But her knight only smiled sadly and melted away in a lavender fog.

The lion towered above her, and she tried to run, but her legs seemed broken, shattered.

The lion raised his talons high, and as he swiped it down, Leia screwed her eyes shut, hoping for a quick end.

But there was nothing.

Leia opened her eyes and saw blood and fur and the mighty lion slumped over, his chest gouged open and his paw covered in blood..

He held out his black, corrupt heart.

But underneath, Leia glimpsed the glitter of gold..

She awoke with a gasp, her head pounding and heart racing.

She could not recall what had scared her so badly.

* * *

The gown was so beautiful it made Leia cry.

Or at least that what she had told the ladies readying her for the wedding when they asked what was wrong.

It was slim-fitted silk as pale as a full moon, with sheer sleeves dotted with tiny amethysts. It bore her bare shoulders and a large, raw cut amethyst perched between her breasts. The dress was simple, but elegant, made from fine Dornish silk.

She swore to burn it at the end of the night.

Minnie was smiling and chatting with Lannister maids, doting on Leia and laughing airly at everything, and it was annoying Leia to pieces.

 _She is practically a Lannister._ Leia thought sourly, wishing she could wrap her hands around the traitor's throat.

Guilt suddenly sunk into Leia's heart at the thought.

 _No, she is only doing her duty, as I am. She is half a child._

For a moment, Leia wished she could be Minnie, as air-headed and foolish as she was.

Minnie and the other ladies moved around the room and tended to all of Leia's needs for what seemed like hours, until the knock at the door came.

The girls stopped and grinned at Leia, who's eyes were wide and stomach in knots.

Ser Erron walked into Leia's chambers, a solemn look on his handsome face. He donned dark purple slashed with black, and a black cape draped over his shoulder. Her knight that usually favored lavenders and creams, light airy colors, dressed almost in mourning for Leia.

"It is time." he said, and held it out..

The cloak of House Dayne was airy and light, and yet Erron seemed to be using all of his strength to hold onto it. Leia and her maids fell still when they saw it. Lavender velvet waved in the breeze coming from the open window, and the falling star, made of silver thread, seemed to really be falling across the field. The sword below it seemed to be waving, trying to slice the star into pieces.

Leia slowly looked back at Ser Erron and he nodded once and held out his arm.

"Into the lion's mouth we go." she whispered hoarsely.

Numbly, she slid her arm through his and they made their way to the sept.

* * *

Whether or not is was too hot or too cold, Jaime couldn't say. Could it be both at once?

His crimson doublet felt two sizes too small, the golden lion head that clasped his black cloak was strangling him. The eyes of the wedding guests stabbed him.

There was an overbearing tension looming in the sept, making it hard to move, and the anxiety and misery radiating off of his bride-to-be was palpable. Jaime wanted to smash in the teeth of the slow-speaking Septon before them, his voice was creaky and melodramatic, making a show of each sentence as if he were some mummer putting on a show in the streets.

Jaime shifted from foot to foot, sweat beading on his forehead, a chill running down his spine.

Leia stood still as stone.

The guests made no sound, no movements, nothing.

And then suddenly the Septon stared at Jaime expectantly, and Lewys Piper was by his side, the Lannister cloak held out, the same cloak his son draped his queen in..

But he silenced that thought quickly when a slow movement beside him caught his eye.

Leia was facing Jaime, her eyes wide and glued to his house cloak, her lip trembling.

A twist of cold apprehension made its home in Jaime's gut, and his right hand ached for a sword. He just wanted to end this, to stop this mummer's farce before it was too late, before it went too far.

Instead, he took the cloak of House Lannister, an old, regal thing, and Ser Erron appeared beside Leia, gently, slowly removing her maiden's cloak, and putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder before stepping aside.

Jaime stepped closer to Leia, and to his annoyance, she took half a step back. He gave her a sharp look, causing her to wince, and she stilled before him. Jaime unfurled the cloak, and he felt the room take a breath and hold it.

Jaime's black leather gloves brushed Leia's bare skin as he fastened the cloak around her neck, and he noticed chill bumps breakout across them. The sight caused a sudden tightening in Jaime, causing him to curse himself.

There was a long pause, all eyes on him, but he couldn't say the words. His tongue was stone, his bowels were liquid. Indigo eyes turned to hard, cold emeralds. Wild black tangles turned to golden curls, tan skin melted into porcelain.

This was wrong. She is not Cersei. He had left his sister, his love, to rip herself apart in King's Landing. He abandoned her when she needed her more than she ever had. This girl was a stranger who hated him, the sister of a sworn brother he betrayed, another man's lover, as he was another woman's. He did not belong to Leia Dayne. He belonged to..

Who? Cersei?

 _Lancel, Kettleback, Moonboy._

The golden sister that shunned him? The bitch queen that fucked any man that could be any use to her?

"With this kiss I pledge my love."

The words washed away the thoughts running through Jaime's mind and brought him back to wide, indigo eyes.

Leia's voice had been soft and shaky, but he had heard it nonetheless, and he grasped it tight and pulled out of the past. The guests exchanged strange looks, and a few murmurs reached his ears, and the Septon shifted uncomfortably, but Jaime stared into Leia's strange, brave eyes and said,

"With this kiss I pledge my love."

And he kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This one is a little smutty, so be warned and enjoy.**

When they called for the bedding, Jaime saw Leia's eyes grow wide, and he felt a nasty twist in his stomach. The look on her face matched Jaime's own apprehension, and for one mad moment, he wanted to put a hand on hers in reassurance, but she was yanked away before he could. Suddenly, Leia was lost in the midst of Lannister and Dayne men, being stripped of her clothes and her dignity. Though why she would be so shy was beyond Jaime; he understood the Dornish were anything but modest about their bodies and sex.

But when Jaime felt hands tugging on him, he balked. He met the eyes of a blushing girl that he recognized as Minnie, Leia's handmaiden. She was pulling him from his seat, and a gaggle of Lannister women were whispering and giggling, averting their eyes, while Dornish women were staring blankly, no interest in their faces at all.

It took no time at all for Jaime to be shoved into his bed chambers, naked as his name day, but he found he was alone. The fire was blazing, biting back the cold air coming off of the sea and through the balcony door. New rushes had been placed, and the air smelled of cinnamon and apples. The room was glowing orange and red, and a pitcher of a deep red Arbor wine was on the table. He poured two goblets full and waited on his bride.

It was a few minutes before Leia staggered in, breathless and flushed. Her hair, which had been pinned up in an elaborate way in order to keep it tame, was tumbling down in disarray. Her chest was heaving, and her eyes dark. She had that dangerous look in them that she had the night she had arrived. Jaime felt his cock twitch at the sight of her, and he quickly looked away.

"Oh, don't be bashful, Kingslayer. Look at your lady wife." She purred, her voice liquid sweetness he suspected was poison.

But he looked up at her as she stepped into the center of the room, a look on her face that made Jaime feel as if she would eat him alive. He was annoyed she had called him Kingslayer, but looking at her made him forget.

She was nothing like Cersei. Where his sister was ivory and gold, Leia was copper and ebony. Her skin was not as tan as it had been when she had arrived, but years in the Dornish sun gave it permanent color, and the glow of the fire enhanced it. Her hair was dark and messy, and the hair between her legs matched. Where Cersei was slender and delicate, Leia was curvy and dangerous looking. Her breasts were large, her hips wide. Cersei had began to sag and soften with age and childbirth, but Leia was young, and her body was...

She was everything Cersei wasn't. And she was beautiful and wild looking and Jaime wanted her. He broke from his thought when he heard her laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" He picked up the goblets of wine and walked towards her, offering her one. Leia waved it away.

"If I drink anymore, I'll surely vomit, or pass out. And we don't need that, do we?" Her voice was low and dusky, and Jaime downed his wine in one gulp.

"You're drunk."

"I am _very_ drunk, Ser. I have to get through this somehow."

Jaime grimaced. "Am I really that detestable, Leia? Truly? You seemed so eager to say your vows in the sept, what changed?"

Leia rolled her eyes and snatched the wine from his hand. "Please. You had frozen, someone had to do something. I was just doing my duty."

His temper flared at that, and he grabbed his wife and pushed her back against the bed. If anyone did their duty, it was Jaime Lannister. If anyone knew what the meaning of _duty_ was, it was him.

"Then don't stop now. Continue doing your duty, my lady."

His mouth crashed hard against hers, and he felt her squirm under his body. She was trying to pull her face away, trying to say something, but Jaime was strong, and he held her still. His good hand pinned both of her wrists above her head, and his golden one was tangled in her hair. Jaime used his knee to part her legs.

He stopped suddenly and looked at her.

Her indigo eyes were burning, and her mouth was swollen from his assault, but she was silent. His heart was hammering in his chest, and guilt and a strange fear blanketed him. His words escaped him before he could stop them.

"I've only ever been with-"

She put a finger to his lips before he could finish, and he thought she was going to slap him, or say something hateful, or some cruel jape. Instead she nodded.

"I know. I've only ever been with-."

"I know."

They looked at each other for a long moment, until she lifted her hips, wrapped her leg around him, and pulled him into her.

* * *

It had been awkward and strange and over in minutes, and he had fumbled and apologized and hurried out when it was over. Leia had stayed still the whole time, and when he was gone, she was left to clean herself and lay alone, feeling empty and sad. So, so sad.

But angry.

Leia had tried to fight him off, but he was stronger than he looked, and she knew there wouldn't have been anything she could have ridiculous would it have been if she had called the guards on her husband? Their lord? It was laughable. She was angry that he had frozen up on during the vows, and that he had ignored her throughout the wedding feast, and that his Lannister men had been so forceful and handsy during the bedding. She was angry she was at Casterly Rock, married to the Kingslayer, and she was angry he had spent himself on her stomach.

She knew why. She knew perfectly well why.

 _His sister. He's afraid she'll send the wrath of the gods on him if he gets me with child._

The next day, Minnie had come to change the sheets and bathe Leia, and she told her that Jaime requested her presence at breakfast in his solar.

Leia's anger had resided, until she saw the dress Minnie had chosen for her. It was a gown of crimson slashed with gold. The gown even had lions embroidered on the hem.

"Find something else. I'm not putting that on." Leia hissed, causing the girl to stare at her with wide eyes.

"But, my lady-"

" _Now._ "

Minnie rushed away, and Leia glared at the gown.

It was beautiful, she admitted, but she would _never_ be a lioness. It looked too much like something his sister would wear. Leia grabbed the dress and walked over to the fire that Minnie had just started and…

And nothing. Guilt overtook her and she stopped in her tracks.

 _I have to do my duty._

When Minnie returned, she had a silver gown for Leia, but Leia shook her head.

"I've changed my mind. I'll wear this one. I'm sorry."

The woman in the mirror was hardly recognizable in crimson and gold.

Leia looked every bit a Lannister.

* * *

She didn't eat a bite.

All Leia did was sit across from him and glare. Answering his questions with a short "yes" or "no" and not even acknowledging his statements. Finally, when he told her that she looked lovely in Lannister colors and she simply shrugged, he lost his patience.

" _What_ is _wrong_ with you? I cannot stand your sullen sulking."

Her eyes flashed and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I could spend all day telling you what's wrong with me, _ser."_ she said matter-of-factly.

Jaime rolled his eyes and glared back at her. "Then spare me the long version. What _new_ is wrong with you?"

She took a moment to answer, and Jaime thought she wouldn't, until she leaned forward.

"You are such a craven-"

" _Craven?"_ he interruped, but she continued.

"You refuse to risk getting me with child."

There was a long, long, _long_ silence.

Jaime knew his face was red, he could feel it flushing. His fist was clutching his fork with all his might. He wanted so badly to slap the smirk off of Leia's face. The only thing holding him back was the satisfaction of knowing it had _bothered_ her that he didn't finish within her. However, the amusement was greatly outweighed by his annoyance.

"You tell me to do my duties, yet you're too scared of your _sister_ to do your own." she said, leaning back in her chair and looking out to the sea as if disinterested in the conversation.

"Watch your mouth, my lady. You're going down a dangerous road." his voice was low and his anger was rising.

She rolled her eyes. "It's true, though, isn't it?

Jaime sighed, he was getting tired of playing these games with Leia.

"Leia, you have no idea what Cersei would do to any child I have with another woman.."

Leia obviously wasn't expecting his reply, and her eyes grew wide and her face paled a little.

"Fuck you." she said.

"Excuse me?"

"I said _fuck you._ Fuck you, fuck your sister, fuck your father, fuck all of you Lannisters. _Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you._ " Leia stood to leave, but Jaime was up in an instant and grabbed her, shoving aside the food and dishes on the table, and pushed her over it.

"I'll oblige that." he whispered in her ear, pushing her dress up and unlacing his breeches. She was fighting against him, but his full weight was on her.

"Let me go, Jaime." she hissed as he pushed inside of her. "Jaime, let me _go."_

After a moment, she stilled, and he began to feel guilty for forcing her. He almost stopped and apologized, but when he heard her whisper " _Jaime_ " in a low voice, and felt her move herself with him, he knew he couldn't stop. This time she moved with him. This time it lasted long enough for him to feel her tremble beneath him as she found her release. This time she murmured his name.

This time he finished inside her.


	7. Chapter 7

When Erron had seen Leia in crimson and gold on the morning after her wedding, his face looked pained, but he had said nothing. Her heart had ached for her knight, and she wanted nothing more than to take him into her arms and kiss away his hurt, but she was a woman wed. Lady of the Rock. Jaime Lannister's wife. She could not go to Erron without putting them both in danger.

It had been a month since the wedding, and she scarcely saw Erron at all. He was constantly busy; training green boys, standing guard for Jaime in his councils and audiences with the people he governed. But finally he was assigned guard duty for Leia, which both excited and pained her.

"Lady Leia." He said, a mask of courtesy in his handsome face. Leia had to resist placing a hand on his scruffy cheek. Instead she took his arm and had him escort her to the sept.

"Ser, I've been missing your company. You've been quite busy of late." She said in a bright, friendly tone.

"Yes, my lady." Was all he replied. Leia's heart sank, but she said nothing.

"I've seen so little of my household ever since the wedding. Everyone except a few journeyed back to Starfall. All I have left is Minnie, a few guards..and you, Erron." She looked up at him, but he refused to meet her eyes. His frown was the only thing that gave her any clue as to what he was thinking. When he did not reply, she grew frustrated.

"Why won't you speak to me?" She whirled around shut the sept door as they entered, enclosing the two in the dim room with only the candle light.

Erron hesitated, staring at her with a look so sad, she thought she'd cry. Suddenly, Erron took her into his arms and embraced her, taking her by complete surprise and leaving her breathless.

 _My poor, sweet knight._

 _"_ Erron _.."_

"No," he interrupted, burying his face in her neck. "There isn't anything you can say or do, Leia. You're his wife now. The day you said those vows, you bound yourself to Jaime Lannister. No, don't interrupt-it's not your fault, sweet Leia. I know. I understand, it's okay. It's just hard to see you with him..to see you in those clothes.." His voice broke suddenly, and he pulled away. She was wearing crimson silk, with rubies in her hair. They were a gift sent to her from Jaime's aunt Genna. Erron sighed as he touched on of the ruby pins, and Leia felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Erron. For everything." Leia whispered. She stood on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, and walked past him. "You can stand guard outside of the door. I think I need to be alone for a bit."

He left, and as the door shut behind him, Leia knelt down infront of the Crone and bowed her head.

* * *

It was a long while before Leia was done with her prayers, and when she stepped out of the sept, she was surprised to see Jaime waiting outside of the door instead of Erron.

"Oh, I didn't expect you..where is Ser Erron?" Leia asked innocently, but Jaime smirked, his green eyes sparkling.

"What? Aren't you glad to see me, Lady Leia?" before she could reply, Jaime pushed himself off off the wall he had been leaning against and waved her words away. "I'm joking, sweetling. I needed him to take care of something for me, and I thought I'd escort you back to your chambers myself."

Leia eyed Jaime warily and took his arm as he offered it.

"You were in there for quite some time. Tell me, what were you praying for?" Jaime asked nonchalantly, but he seemed amused.

 _He always seems amused. Like he is in on some kind of joke that no one else knows of_.

"It has been a long time since I've prayed, my lord. I had a lot of catching up to do."

Jaime said nothing, but nodded. They walked in silence the rest of the way. When they arrived at her door, Leia turned to thank Jaime for the escort, but instead of stopping, he went right in, irritating Leia.

"You could have at least asked to come in." she said smartly as he turned and grinned at her. She crossed her arms and glared at him, but she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was, in black and dark crimson, with his golden hair and emerald eyes..

Oh gods, what am I thinking?

She quickly looked away and spotted the wine across the room, and she headed towards it. She usually needed some wine to be able to tolerate Jaime.

"I have a gift for you." Jaime said, his annoying smirk still in place.

"And what is that, ser?" she asked, pouring herself some wine. When he didn't answer, she turned around and saw Jaime pull a black velvet box out of his pocket. He strode across the room to her and held it out to her, then opened it. Inside, on a cushion of crimson silk, was a gold chain necklace with a lion's head pendant. The lion was solid gold, with two emerald eyes, and a red ruby in its open mouth.

"It was my mother's. I would have given it to you earlier, but Aunt Gemma had to find it." he laughed softly, and a serious look took over in his eyes. "Leia, I'm not a good man. I've broken most of the damned vows I've ever sworn, and I've hurt many people. I know what people say about me, I hear them whisper. I know what you think of me, and normally it wouldn't bother me in the least; however, you are my wife. I need to at least try to do one thing right in this world. So please, at least try to understand."

"Understand what?" Leia asked after a pause. Her eyes were wide, her hands trembling.

Jaime took a breath and removed the necklace from the box. The sun shining through her window made the pendant glitter beautifully, and Leia could hardly take her eyes off of it. He walked behind her and she moved her hair aside for him and he placed the necklace around her throat.

"As a boy, I wanted nothing more than to be Authur Dayne." Leia tried to pull away, but he grabbed her softly and she stilled. "The day your brother knighted me on the battlefield, I felt as if all of my dreams were coming true. I was only fifteen, but I felt invincible. Until I returned home, and Cersei told me that our father wanted to wed me to Lysa Tully, but Cersei wasn't going to allow that." Jaime tugged Leia's arm and led her to the bed, where they sat beside each other. Leia's eyes were wide the whole time.

"So my sweet sister decided that I should join the Knightsguard, so I could be close to her when she married the prince. But the gods have never been sweet to me, and Cersei didn't marry Rhaegar Targaryen, and when the Mad King slighted our father, she was whisked away, back to the Rock, and it was all for naught."

Jaime's eyes grew dark then, and he stared into the fire blazing across the room.

"Aerys was completely psychotic. All of the people he burned alive, all of the times I had to stand guard as he raped his wife. I could do nothing about any of it. He was my king, and I vowed to protect and serve him until I died. And then when Robert survived the Battle of the Bells, and Aerys realized that the city was in danger of being sacked, he came up with a plan. He gathered his pyromancers and they began putting together caches of wildfire. You know what that is, right?" Leia nodded and he sighed. "They put them all over King's Landing. Aerys decided that he would rather burn the place to the ground than lose it to Robert Baratheon. When his hand, Qarlton Chelsted, argued against him, and threw his chain of office to the ground, Aerys burned him alive and raised the pyromancer, Rossart, as his new hand.

"When Rhaegar left the capitol, I begged him, _begged_ him to let me go with him; however, he refused. He put a hand on my shoulder and promised that when he came back from battle, things would change. He put the lives of his wife and children in my hands.." Jaime broke off there, staring at his good hand, and his golden hand for a while before continuing.

"But Rhaegar died, and I was left to defend the Mad King, whom only wanted me close because he feared my father, and he knew he could use me against him. I tried, Leia, to convince the king to come to some agreement, I tried to convince him to some kind of peace terms, but he refused, and he ordered me to bring him my father's head as proof I wasn't a traitor. When I heard that the pyromancer and king were together, I knew what I had to do. First, I gutted the King's hand, that bastard. And then I slit Aerys's throat, before he could order the destruction of the damn city." he chuckled darkly. "So, how many lives did I save that day, Leia? Millions?" he shrugged. "It didn't matter, though. When Eddard Stark burst through those doors, his judgment was already made. No words would have swayed him, or anyone, really.

"So Leia, I may be a monster in many ways, but not entirely in the ways you believe. You can whisper about me, glare at me, hate me..but I am your husband, and I am going to honor my vows to you to the best of my ability...even if you are an exasperating pain in my ass." His smirk quickly found its place on his lips, and Leia could only stare at him, blinking, her mouth open. When she was finally able to move, she stood from the bed and got on her knees in front of Jaime.

She took his golden hand and pushed the sleeve back from it, and began undoing the straps that held it on. Jaime tried to jerk his hand away, but she flashed her eyes at him and gripped his arm tightly, and he stilled. She removed his hand and placed it beside him on the bed, before looking long and hard at his stump.

She looked up, met his eyes, and kissed it.

Jaime's eyes were wide and his expression unsure, and Leia knew what she had to do. She had asked the Seven for strength, for guidance, for knowledge, and they had sent it to her.

* * *

Leia was asleep when he slipped from her bed. He quietly gathered his clothes and snuck out of her room without waking her. He wasn't sure of the time, but the moon was high and the stars were bright. Jaime walked back to his chambers feeling as if he were walking through a thick fog.

Upon entering his room, he poured himself some wine and walked out onto the balcony.

The wind was bitter, and he cursed himself for not dressing warmer, but he gritted his teeth and endured it. The waves were bathing in moonlight, and he could hear seagulls calling out to each other. The salty air felt good in his lungs after being so deep in the Rock for so long.

His thoughts wandered to Leia and her wild curls and big indigo eyes. He thought of how she kissed his stump, and how she pushed him back onto her bed, kissing his mouth until his lips were sore. He thought of how he fucked her while she wore nothing but his mother's necklace.

 _She may never love me, but as long as she understands, that should be sufficient._

He thought of what Cersei would think if she saw Leia wearing the necklace, and it surprised him that he didn't care at all. Cersei would have never gotten on her knees for Jaime, unless his cock was out. She would never take one look at his missing hand, much less kiss it.. Leia had surprised him, and he felt a sense of pride he never felt with Cersei…

"Ser Jaime?" he heard Lewis Piper's voice call through the door. Jaime rolled his eyes and called for the boy to enter. When he saw that he held a letter in his hand, and an ashen face, his heart dropped into his stomach and he almost jumped from the balcony.

"A letter from King's Landing, ser."

 _I_ should _have let the damned place burn._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: In order for everything to happen the way I need it to, I am dragging out the time it takes between Cersei's imprisonment, her trial, and her return to the Rock. The whole process will take several months.**

Lady Leia had much and more to do as Lady of the Rock, and she dedicated most of her time to her jobs and duties as such. Every day and moment was planned and kept on the same routine to ensure she was always busy and always knew what was going on around her. She took inventory weekly, made sure the staff knew their daily chores and jobs and Jaime even allowed her to make decisions on small matters he was too busy to deal with. The servants and staff were all friendly with Leia, but she trusted them little; however, she treated them kindly and was always sure to familiarize herself with them all.

She had decided that she would try and _embrace_ the Rock, instead of rejecting it, for it was exhausting her to spend her time hating. Though it was proving difficult, and the ominous weight of Casterly Rock was constantly looming over her, she persisted.

Her daily routines and duties kept her busy every day, and she hardly ever had time to spare with her husband, much to her relief. She had resolved to do her duties as a good wife to Jaime Lannister, but that did not mean she had to like it, nor spend too much time in his company. However, most nights, at the hour of the wolf, Jaime would enter her chambers and her bed, leaving her afterwards with chaste kisses.

It didn't take long for her to notice the changes in herself, and the lack of moonsblood. She knew what the maester confirmed before he even spread her legs to examine her. Still, she swore him to secrecy and did not tell a soul..just in case.

But then, one particularly cold day, when the rain turned to ice and the wind chewed through furs and cloaks, Jaime summoned Leia to his solar.

"Please, sit, Lady Leia." he gestured to the seat across from him, and the look on his face sent a chill through Leia's body.

"What's the matter?" she asked in a small voice, for she was afraid of the answer.

Jaime stared at Leia for a long while before he held out a wine stained, worn out letter. There was even a corner that had been touched by fire, but it seemed that whoever put it to the flame quickly changed their mind. She could tell that it had been read and reread many times, and she wondered when it had arrived. She unfolded it and her eyes slid down the page, a cold, sick feeling in her stomach.

"My uncle sent it from the capitol." he said quietly when she placed it back on the table.

"I can see that." she snapped. "When?"

He hesitated and Leia sneered.

" _When?"_

"About three moons ago." Jaime's voice was cool and even, his face blank. The two stared intently at each other for a long moment before Leia spoke again.

"Has there been a trail yet?" she asked, her anxiety and anger swirling together in a sickening dance.

"There has been no other letter informing me of one so far. She was still imprisoned when he sent it."

"Who is her champion? Who is this Robert Strong?"

"Some fool she probably-" he cut himself off and sighed, shaking his head. "I do not know him."

"Then she will come here. To live." the words were thick and heavy on her tongue, and she wanted to pull her hair out or scream or choke the life from Jaime's eyes.

He simply nodded.

"And then what?"

Jaime's eyes dropped to the letter and his face fell into a frown.

"I don't know, Leia."

Silence fell between the two, and the room began to feel two sizes smaller, and two times hotter. Leia could hardly breathe and she wanted so badly to jump off of the balcony behind Jaime.

"How long until she arrives?" she asked finally, and Jaime sighed again.

"Depends, really. Maybe three months, maybe four."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why wait?" she demanded.

"I don't know." it was almost a whisper, and the truth of it struck Leia. The look on his face made her want to comfort him, but then again her anger was boiling her blood and she couldn't bring herself to.

"Can you refuse?" she asked, knowing the answer before he shook his head and stood to walk to the other side of the room. He began pacing slowly, and Leia felt lightheaded. Her thoughts then turned to the secret in her womb, and though her anger ebbed, her anxiety grew.

"Jaime.." her voice was a small, wavering thing, and she hoped he hadn't heard, but when his mumbled acknowledgement came, she stood and turned to him, her eyes on the ground. When his eyes fell upon her, she lay a hand on her stomach and her face said it for her. His green eyes were clouded with confusion, but when realization hit, she thought he was going to fall to the ground.

"How long?" he managed to choke, his eyes burning with something she couldn't make out.

"I'm three moons along. I've known for a few days.."

" _A few days?_ And you haven't thought to tell me?" he was yelling, and Leia flinched, though she grew annoyed.

"Oh, so _you_ can keep the fact that your _sister,_ your _lover_ , has been disgraced and will be shipped to our home to _live with us_? But I can't keep this to myself for a few days, so not to jinx it?" her anger took hold and her voice was like venom, but Jaime wasn't thwarted. His glare clawed at her until she had to turn away, tears welling in her eyes.

"I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for any of this. It's not fair." she whispered, one hand on her stomach, the other on the table in front of her. There was silence, and then she heard Jaime's boots walking towards her. For a moment, she tensed, thinking he might strike her, but he took her arm and pulled her into him.

"Nor did I, Leia." he whispered into her ear. "Don't act like this was my idea." he was still angry, but he held her and let her cry silently into his chest. His golden hand made its way to Leia's stomach, and he sighed. "This changes everything...I'll send you back to Dorne, or maybe somewhere in the east. I'll tell them you wanted to be somewhere warm."

Like a cat in water, Leia jumped back with a shove and scrambled away from Jaime.

"You will _not._ " she spat. Her hand went to the necklace around her neck, and she gripped the lion pendant tightly.

"I've told you, you don't know what she'll do-" Jaime's voice was pleading now, a desperate look in his eyes, but Leia would not have it.

" _She_ does not know what _I'll_ do." her voice was low and dark. "Let the bitch queen try to lay a finger on our child, and I will rip her to pieces."

For a second, Leia saw the hint of a smile on her husband's face, but it was quickly erased. He stepped towards her and pushed a wild curl behind her ear.

"Spoken like a true lioness, Lady Lannister."

* * *

 _Our child._

Her words echoed through his mind endlessly since those words left her pretty mouth. Jaime was alone in the sept, not that he was praying or anything. Jaime had long given up on the gods, old and new. He just needed to be alone, and the sept was the best place.

He thought of the wild look in her eyes when he said he'd send her away, and the ferocity of her words.

 _I'll rip her to pieces._

He chuckled to himself.

 _I cannot deny that my wife is strong._

Jaime thought of all Leia had been through; living at the Rock with so many strangers, being forced to marry a man she loathed, being with his child..and now Cersei.

Her pale face and green eyes were in front of him then, smiling wickedly at him. He could hear her taunts and slights, smooth as silk and deadly as venom. He was so afraid of what she would do..

 _But to hold my own child.._

The thought of having a son he would be able to call his own, one who would never be hidden under the name of another man..his own. A true born heir.

The thought made Jaime feel a hope he had never dared to allow himself to feel, but that feeling melted away into guilt that threatened to suffocate him.

He did deserve to know what it was to have a legitimate heir; he did not deserve to have the Rock, or Leia, or any child she gave him. He had forsaked titles, land, children a long time ago. He swore to protect and serve, forever. Instead, he wiped his ass with a white cloak, took Casterly Rock, a wife, and planted a child in her. And for what? More guilt.

 _Tywin Lannister, the almighty._

He laughed darkly at the thought.

 _Had I not let Tyrion escape, Father would still be alive and I'd still be in King's Landing. I could have stopped Cersei from these follies..I should have.._

 _But no, I had tried. She was too far gone for me to reach. She was busy fucking the entire city, and I was such a fool.._

This time, it would be different.

This time, he had Leia Dayne.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I haven't had much time to sit and write, so I apologize. I was able to squeeze this out, but it's short and again, I apologize. I appreciate the reviews I've gotten, and I'm glad that you have liked it so far. I promise that I'll set aside some more time for myself to write, and I'll get to the good stuff soon. Enjoy xx**

Everything around Jaime was changing.

The wind was nauseatingly cold; one could not go outside for more than a moment without the air freezing them to the bone. Snow fell more oft than not, and ice lay slick in the most dangerous places. There were more and more reports of horses breaking ankles and having to be put down. The green boys training in the yards were complaining and whining about their frozen fingers and runny noses. Jaime made sure those boys were worked extra hard. Outside, the world seemed to be growing grey and dismal. Once lush and green, the fields and rolling hills in the distance turned hard and dull. The ocean outside of Jaime's balcony turned from a dazzling sapphire, to an angry steel grey. White caps rose high and dangerous, and the waves smashed into the base of the rocks relentlessly. Some of the smaller ships that docked at the Rock's port, and some of the less careful fishermen, were swallowed by the enraged ocean, and spat back out in splinters upon the shore.

The small folk and petty lords were growing more anxious with each passing day. The people of the Westerlands were still reeling from the destruction caused by the invasion of the Young Wolf and his army. "Will we have enough food?" "Who will help us rebuild our homes?" "My wife and children were raped and murdered, who will pay for this?" On and on and on it went, wearing on Jaime's nerves and exhausting him; luckily, Lady Leia was willing to take on some of the lesser issues, offering him some small solace.

Lady Leia herself was changing. Not only was she winning over his household with her big indigo eyes and bright smiles, and her ability to give seemingly each and everyone of them her undivided attention when they came to her with a problem, but her belly was swelling with the Heir of the Rock, and everyone all but kissed the ground her silken slippers walked on. However, Erron Dayne seemed more sullen each day, and it amused Jaime to see him jump anytime Leia addressed him, or the way he would refuse to look at her in the eyes. Leia was dressing less in lavender and silver Dornish silks, and more in crimson or gold. Jaime thought she looked strange at first; she was wild looking with her dark skin and wild hair, nothing like the women of gold and emerald he was used to. But the more and more he saw her, and with Joanna's necklace hanging from her throat, the more he thought she belonged.

She was even more exasperating, though. Her mood swings had been irritating enough before, but now they were worse, exacerbated by her pregnancy. One minute she was smiling and laughing with her maids, another she was tugging him hungrily into her bed, and then another she'd narrow her indigo eyes and tell him to leave her alone, venom dripping from her fangs. His favorite moments, though, was finding her in the sept.

The first time he walked in on her, she was in the floor, her feet sprawled out, her back leaning against the feet of the Mother. One hand was resting on the small bulge of her stomach, swathed in a gold and white gown. Her eyes were closed, and she was humming to herself, or perhaps the baby, and she was glowing in the soft candle light. She slowly opened her eyes when he entered, and he dispatched his guard to stand outside. She watched him slowly approach, and she smiled sheepishly at his amused smirk.

"What?" she asked, breaking off from the tune.

"I didn't say a word, Lady Leia." he shrugged and sat down beside her. "What song was that?"

"The Rains of Castamere." she replied simply.

Jaime's face fell and he felt a pique of annoyance, but when she saw his face, she laughed.

"I jest, good ser. It was Six Maids in a Pool." she nudged his shoulder with her elbow and he shook his head. His mind went back in time to when he last sang that song, to a place with a brute-like maid and a cousin whose face he could hardly recall.

"You should watch that tongue, Lady Leia-"

"Yes, yes, I know. Any other husband would smack me right in the face, isn't that right, Ser Jaime?"

Jaime met her gaze and saw the playful look in her eyes. It was almost endearing, and Jaime couldn't help but kiss her. It was quick and simple, but for some reason he was nervous all the same. At first, he thought she would chastise him or leave, but instead, she closed her eyes and lay back against the Mother.

They were silent for a while, until Leia jumped suddenly.

"Feel this!" she gasped and grabbed his hand, his _good_ hand. She lay it on her stomach, and at first Jaime was confused, until he felt the small flutter against his hand. His eyes widened and he looked at Leia, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Have you ever felt it before?" he asked and she shook her head, her wild hair falling in her face.

"I've never-" his voice was unsure and he felt foolish for even trying to explain himself, yet he persisted. "Cersei, she never allowed me.."

Leia frowned, but she didn't seem angry. Pity filled her eyes, and he was almost annoyed, but then the movement under his hand calmed him.

"Jaime, I need you to promise me something." her voice was soft, and she raked her hands through his hair, a small gesture that surprised him. He met her eyes.

"When she comes, promise you will not let her hurt our child. Promise you'll protect us."

Another promise.

Jaime almost scoffed, but the look in her eyes was something fierce and pleading and hopeful and...something. Something in Leia's eyes made the curses in Jaime's mind melt away, and he felt his golden hand reaching for Leia's face. He felt himself nodding, and he heard himself vow to her.

"I promise."

They sat in candle light together with their hands on her stomach, and her voice softly humming another song.


	10. Chapter 10

Her uncle was fidgeting. She _hated_ fidgeting, especially from a man who wore the name _Lannister,_ and the title of _regent to the king._ The thought sent venomous chills down her spine, and fueled the wildfire rage in her stomach; yet Cersei Lannister sat with her hands in her lap, and smiled meekly. The two septas on each side of her sat still and straight as stone, reminding Cersei of tombstones... _their_ tombstones when all of this was over.

"What is it uncle?" she finally asked, feigning patience.

"Your Grace, as you know, Ser Jaime shed his white cloak and took your father's seat as Lord of Casterly Rock.." Kevan Lannister's voice was shaky, and Cersei gripped the skirt of her dress. She knew where this was going, she had known for a long time that it was coming, but that didn't make it any easier to hear.

"He will be taking a wife soon, I'm sure." she said with a smile, a sweet, deadly smile. The bile in the back of her throat was bitter, and she wanted to spit it into her uncle's red, nervous face. She knew, though, that Jaime would never take a woman as his wife. _Never._ And when the trial was over, and she made her way back to the Rock, she would put an end to all of the _wedding_ talk.

He gaped at her, his stupid mouth hanging open as if he were trying to catch flies. Kevan was usually more calm and collected than this, and Cersei felt a strange coil of anxiety grow in her stomach.

"He wed Leia Dayne of Starfall several moons ago, while you were still.." his voice trailed off, but Cersei wouldn't have heard another word, for the pounding in her head seemed to drown out the world around her.

 _Jaime has wed._

 _Several moons ago._

She was still and quiet, knowing that if she spoke, it would only get her into trouble and destroy the wall of piousity and humbleness she had spent so long building around herself. She kept the smile pasted on her face, though, and Kevan warily continued.

"It was all planned out and in motion before you were, erm, released. You father had arranged it all in secrecy before he..passed. We tried to free you so you could attend the wedding, but the High Sparrow would not allow it." Kevan grumbled on and on about the technicalities of the betrothal and the wedding, but Cersei hardly heard. She forced herself to numbly nod and smile and pretend to be understanding.

 _Jaime has wed._

"There was a letter today, as well.."

Kevan shifted in his seat, refusing to meet her eyes, and Cersei knew. She _knew_ what words were going to fall from his big, _stupid_ mouth. She could see each letter falling into place before he even said them. She could hear the consonants and vowels stringing together to form the worst thing Cersei had ever heard.

 _Several moons ago._

"Lady Leia is with child."

 _Jaime has wed._

Cersei could feel the beady eyes of her septas. She felt them crawling all over her, and she felt as naked as she had been during her walk..

She kept her composure, she kept the bravado up and smiled until her cheeks were numb. She felt as if she were floating above herself, watching as she nodded and smiled and mumbled her understandings and accepting Kevan's apologies; she hardly heard as he explained that after her trail, when she was found innocent she would return to the Rock. She watched herself rise from the chair, and make her way back into her chambers. She watched as the septas and maids tittered about when she requested her bed be readied for a nap, and it wasn't until she was alone and in bed that she was back inside her own head, and that's when the numbness gave way to wrath like no other.

 _Jaime has wed._

Her foolish brother had taken some Dornish whore as his wife.

 _Leia Dayne of Starfall._

Cersei let out a bitter laugh at that. Ser Arthur Dayne's sister.

She had never met the girl, but she had known Ashara, the mother of Ned Stark's bastard son. She could recall the woman's purple eyes and Dornish appeal, and she knew full well that this _Leia Dayne_ was probably just like her big sister. She knew Ser Arthur as well; Jaime had admired him, and he had been the one to knight her brother. Cersei could see a full figured girl with big purple eyes flaunting around the Rock, half naked and sucking the cock of every man she stumbled upon.

 _Lady Leia is with child._

That struck Cersei hard. She felt a golden fist punch through her chest and she felt short of breath.

This could not be. She was her twin's other half. Nothing but death could separate them.

 _My Jaime would never touch another woman. It is not his. It is_ not _Jaime's._

But _her_ Jaime was long gone, wasn't he? She had lost _her_ Jaime when he lost in the Whispering Wood and taken captive by Robb Stark, a _child._ She had lost _her_ Jaime when he allowed some sellsword to strike off his hand. She had lost _her_ Jaime when their son and their father had been murdered by their twisted imp of a brother.

She had lost _her_ Jaime long, long ago.

Cersei didn't realize she was crying until the tears soaked her pillow, and she rubbed them from her cheeks until her face was raw. She _would not_ allow herself to spill tears over that fool. She pushed back the tears, pushed them down somewhere deep and hidden.

 _Jaime had wed several moons ago._

 _Lady Leia was with child._

The anger boiling in her stomach scorched her from the inside, but she did nothing to quell it. Instead, she fed it thoughts and memories. She let it grow and fester, she let it grow into a loathing that rivaled that of Robert Baratheon, and even the Imp. _Her_ Jaime was long dead.

Soon, this one would be, too.


	11. Chapter 11

Leia had someone by her side at all time. Someone was constantly hovering over her, making sure she was comfortable, making sure she didn't need any refreshments, making sure she wasn't overexerting herself. Minnie and the ladies doted over her swollen belly, the maester fussed about anytime she did something he disapproved of, the Lannister household gazed at her with big, googly eyes. No one would allow her to do anything for herself, no matter how small. She was even accompanied to her chamberpot despite her earnest protests.

It was driving Leia insane.

However, the child growing inside her womb made it all worth it.

When she first felt the small butterfly flutters, her heart swelled thrice its size and threatened to burst through her chest. Even though her ankles were swollen and ached with vigor, even though her breasts and nipples were so sore she could hardly stand them brush against her clothes, and even though her stomach was giant and hard to accommodate while trying to sit or lay down, it was all worth it to her.

Jaime Lannister was not the man Leia dreamed of marrying; a disgraced King's Guard knight with the blood of a king on his blade and bastards spawned from his sister's cunt. He was spiteful and quick to annoy, he was disgustingly arrogant and he had a filthy tongue. She remembered reading Stannis Baratheon's letter in the gardens of Starfall with her sister, Allyria, and Erron. She recalled Allyria's face turn pink, for she could hardly believe the king was a bastard, much less one born of incest; she recalled Erron's bawdy laughter, and how he said it didn't surprise him at all, that he had once met Jaime Lannister, and he was so full of himself that he wouldn't dream of giving up the chance to fuck his look-alike.

But he had planted his seed inside of her, and she was growing larger and larger with his child by the minute. She found herself staring at him more, especially when he had his mouth shut and his attention elsewhere. She would watch his converse with his men, read and write letters in his solar by the fire, sit with her in the sept. Leia was drawn into his brilliant green eyes and she often found herself wanting to run her fingers through his hair. She enjoyed watching his nonchalant yet confident gait through the halls, and the way his muscles looked in the candlelight of her room. She was even amused when he slighted others with his sharp tongue and mocked them with his dangerous smile.

However, Leia blamed it all on the pregnancy, for whenever he opened his mouth and directed his annoyingly cocksure attentions to her, the spell was broken and she wanted to claw his eyes from their sockets.

Then there was Erron, her sweet knight whom she held so dear to her heart. Ever since the pregnancy was announced, she hardly even looked at her, much less spoke to her. He would scramble from the room when she entered, muttering about needing to be elsewhere. His eyes stayed glued to his feet or anyone else when she spoke to him, and the weight of guilt and sorrow rivaled that of the Rock above her. She had tried to assign him to her side so she may get a word with him, but he would always find a way to prevent them from being alone together, so she never got the chance.

What was worse, though, was when she found out that he had gone to Jaime and requested to be head of _his_ personal guard, and she only ever saw him in passing or in the Great Hall for feasts they held for some of the Westerland lords. He spend the majority of his time glued to her husband's side, and when he wasn't with him, he was running errands and doing chores for Jaime. Somehow, almost overnight, they had become thick as thieves. It had hurt her deeply, but Leia did not blame him. Her heart broke for Erron; she knew he had loved her and she knew it must be hard for him to see her with another man, especially huge with another man's child. She expected him to withdraw from her.

What she didn't expect was his leaving.

The knocking roused her from her nap, and she sleepily murmured her consent to enter. She had thought it would be Minnie with some concoction the maester whipped up to "strengthen the babe," the most vile thing to ever pass Leia's lips, but it was not. When she first saw him, she thought she was still asleep and dreaming, but when Erron awkwardly shifted from foot to foot, an uncomfortable look on his face, she knew it was real.

"Ser Erron!" she grinned and sat up, her hair tumbling over her shoulder in a tangle. He gazed at her in a way he hadn't in a very long time, but he quickly caught himself and stood up straight, chin up.

"Lady Leia, I just came to say goodbye."

Leia's heart stopped and her mouth went dry, her tongue heavy as led in her mouth.

With wide eyes she threw the covers from her and jumped from the bed like a cat out of water.

"What-where? Where are you going? When will you be back?" she stammered, pulling her silk robe from the back of the chair and wrapping them tightly around her chilled body.

Erron refused to look at her, and her anger swelled.

" _Where,_ Erron?" she demanded.

"I'll be going to the Riverlands first, to recover your nephew, Edric."

Edric Dayne.

Leia had almost forgotten about little Ned. She and not seen the boy since he left to be Beric Dondarrion's squire so long ago. She had heard so many rumors about Ned's fate, ranging from him dying with Lord Beric at the hands of Gregor Clegane, to joining an outlaw group that was razing the Riverlands.

"First? Then what?" Leia almost hoped Erron would escort the boy back to the Rock, it would be so sweet to see him again.

"I'm taking him back to Starfall." his voice had such a finality to it, that Leia felt tears spring forth. She knew what he meant.

"And you're not coming back." she said.

"No. I am not."

They stood in silence, and when the tears began to slip down her face, Erron's face fell into something she didn't recognize. Anger? Frustration? Something strange, but it was gone in almost an instant, and she questioned if she had really seen it or not.

"Don't go. You can't leave me here with them. I need you here, with me." she was begging like a child, but she didn't care. Erron belonged at her side. Even if he was distant and unreachable, just catching a glimpse of him was all she needed. He was her last reminder of who she used to be; Leia Dayne of Starfall. Erron was her constant. She was lost without him..

"How selfish can you be, Leia?" he growled, shocking Leia and causing her to gape at him. "Do you enjoy strutting around here as if you own the place? Hanging onto him in front of me, throwing it in my face? You're just another lion. You abandoned who you were the second you stepped into this bloody rock. Do you really think his sister is going to allow this to go on? You're nothing but his toy until she gets here. You're just the Kingslayer's whore." Erron's words were venom and wildfire, his face twisted into a sneer.

Her heart was in a million pieces, sizzling in the acid of her stomach. The pain and anger inside of her twisted and gnawed and thrashed together, rendering her speechless and tearful. She couldn't hold in the sobs, and when he heard them, a flicker of pain flashed in his face, but it was smothered out quickly with a scowl, and he turned to leave.

"Goodbye, Leia Lannister."

That was the last thing Erron Dayne said to her.

* * *

" _How could you let him go?"_ her voice was shrill and thick with tears, and Jaime couldn't tell if she was more angry than sad, but the combination was somewhere between amusing and frightening.

"We were discussing cleaning up the Riverlands. I did what I could on the way here from the capitol, but there is much and more that is left. When we received word that your nephew was still alive and out there, I couldn't refuse his _adamant_ pleas" Jaime said it so simply, shrugging and reclining back in his seat.

He watched as she fumed and paced his solar, her face red and puffy, one hand on her stomach, the other on her forehead. She had erupted into his room unannounced, and he was a bit annoyed to see his squire panting and he stumbled in behind her. How could a woman so large with child out pace a young man? Jaime huffed and dismissed the boy with a sharp glare, sending him scrambling out.

"You did this on purpose." she glared at him furiously. "You _made_ him go out of jealousy."

Jaime couldn't stop the bark of laughter, and she let out a frustrated growl.

"You don't possibly believe that, do you? Why would I _possibly_ be jealous of Ser Erron?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You know I love him and will never love you." she replied, and Jaime smiled with false sweetness. He almost fliched at her words, but he remained calm.

"Sweetling, whom you love is of no concern to me. I've only _ever_ loved one woman, and I promise you, you don't have to worry about it being you."

She stilled then, both hands on her belly, cradling the swell of their child, and Jaime regretted saying the words, but then again, she shouldn't have pushed him. She stood staring at him, her eyes wet and swollen, her nose runny and red.

"Call him back. Please." she whimpered. Jaime wished he could pull her into his lap and comfort her, whisper things into her ear and brush her hair from her face, but he couldn't. She was out of his reach now, and he had to admit defeat. He had known for a long time that it would come to this, and when he and Erron spend the long night making the plans, he knew it would be harder than he had anticipated. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Leia.

"There is nothing I can do, my lady. I am sorry." his voice was soft, and yet she winced as if he had slapped her.

"No, you're not, but you will be."

And she left.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I apologize for the short chapters. I promise that I'll have something good for you soon. There are also a few things outside of the Rock and KL that need to be concentrated on, so those chapters may be short and slow, but they will be important. So hang tight and enjoy xx**

With only a few moons left in Leia's pregnancy, Jaime found his thoughts with his three golden children.

The last time he had seen King Tommen, he was dragging a string across the floor, laughing as Ser Pounce loped after it. The king had Ser Loras and Margaery fawning over him, and the Tyrell maids were tittering around like hens. The sun made his hair shine like molten gold, and his laugher filled the courtyard. Jaime recalled how much Cersei disliked Tommen's good nature; she saw him as nothing more than a weak child; but Jaime thought Tommen's sweet disposition and chubby cheeks were endearing and gave the boy a soft, kind air about him, and Jaime knew that with time, Margaery Tyrell could mold him into a fine sort of king. Fuck Cersei.

It was hard for Jaime to remember the last time he had seen Myrcella. She was a lovely girl, with big green doe-eyes and flowing curls. She was destined to grow into a beautiful woman with great wit, much like her mother. Though that is where the likeness ceased. Unlike Cersei, Myrcella had a kind heart. The fact that she was marrying the Dornish prince amused Jaime, and he thought that Myrcella would like his lady wife, and probably vise versa. His daughter was sweet and always courteous, delicate but strong-willed, and Jaime remembered how she stood up to even Joffery.

Jaime didn't even know what to think about his eldest son. There was a void in his heart where Joffery should have been; a bleak place that caused Jaime no pain, but disturbed him nonetheless. Many a time Jaime reflected on his feelings for Joff, and many a time he could not bring himself to truly _care._

 _He was no son of mine. He belonged to Cersei._

And yet, all three of the golden children belonged to Cersei. Jaime Lannister had never been permitted to hold his children, let alone have any kind of close relationship with them. He could still recall the looks Cersei would shoot him if she saw him getting too close, or the way she would call him _Uncle Jaime_.

 _And so they will be nothing to me. Uncle Jaime it is, sweet sister._

With only a few moons left in Leia's pregnancy, Jaime found his thoughts with his three golden children, but they'd always find their way back to Leia and their unborn babe.

* * *

"Lady Leia?"

Minnie's voice was soft and timid as it came from behind Leia's closed door, and Leia knew that she was being summoned to her lord husband's solar.

Leia had avoided Jaime Lannister as much as she could for several days, immersing herself in household duties and claiming she felt faint and needed rest when she had nothing more to do. She quit visiting the sept, knowing he would seek her out there. Though she knew that the day would come when duty would call and she would be forced to face him eventually. But now that that day arrived, she was loath to face it.

"Come in, Minnie." Leia permitted the little maid inside and listened politely when the girl explained she was expected in Jaime's solar at once.

" _At once?"_ Leia scoffed.

"It is urgent, my lady. There was a raven."

Leia's face fell into a frown and Minnie cast her eyes to the floor.

"I see..Well, help me up, Minnie." Leia held her hand out and Minnie gingerly eased Leia from her seat and escorted her to where Jaime was waiting.

He was standing with his back to her out on the balcony, the ocean breeze blowing his hair. She could feel the bite of the cold as she walked into the room, and she wondered how he stood it. When the door shut behind Minnie, Jaime turned and smiled lazily at her, and he strode across the room to help Leia into her chair.

"How courteous, ser." she muttered and Jaime laughed.

"I do what I can, Lady Leia." his eyes lingered on her belly for a moment, and she saw him almost reach out for it with his golden hand, but he caught himself and walked around to the chair across from her.

"How long ago did _this_ raven come? Two moons ago?" Leia implored with a bite, and Jaime shrugged.

"I sent for you the moment it arrived. I have yet to even open it." His voice was calm and his face serious, and Leia shifted in her seat and looked at her hands, a small flush creeped across her cheeks and she felt half a child.

"I see." she said simply and Jaime laughed.

"Lighten up, Lady Leia. You've been so sour lately." he took out the letter and held it out to her. She stared at it with distaste and waved it away.

"I wonder why..you open it, ser. I'd rather hear it from you."

"Ah, do you find my voice so sweet upon your ears?" his wolfish smile almost made Leia laugh, but she refrained. He ripped the seal open and pulled the parchment from the envelope and his eyes slid down the page like liquid. When he finished reading it, his face gave no sign of good or bad news, and Leia grew anxious. He held it out to her, but she shook her head.

"Just tell me." she whispered, both hands on her stomach. The babe was moving around furiously, and she tried to focus on it and ground herself, but it didn't work. The jabs and kicks only hurt her and made her have to pee.

Jaime's eyes were on her, watching her carefully. "She won her trial, as did the Tyrell girl. Our Uncle Kevan is dead."

Leia drew her brows together in confusion. "Kevan Lannister _died?_ "

"Murdered, actually." the ease in which Jaime spoke was unsettling, for Leia knew he was somewhat fond of his uncle, and she watched as he reread the letter. His face was even and calm, but his grip on the parchment was iron.

"By whom?"

"Who knows. The Tyrells say Cersei, but I'm sure Cersei says the Tyrells. Roses are running Kings Landing while Tommen plays with his kittens.." Jaime trailed off, his eyes staring out into space, and a nervous flutter in Leia's chest made her shift in her seat again.

"What does this mean?" Leia asked, the tension around her suffocating.

Jaime took a moment to answer, and when he finally looked at her, it seemed he had just remembered she was there.

"Mace Tyrell is the Hand and has taken over regency, he is ruling in Tommen's name. Doran Martell has sent one of his bastard nieces to accompany Prince Trystayne and Princess Myrcella to Kings Landing and occupy a seat on the small council. Us lions seem to be losing our grip."

"Did they mention which Sandsnake? Those women are.." she had wanted to say _dangerous,_ but Leia wanted to choose her words carefully. " _much_ like their father.." Jaime let out a sudden bark of laughter, causing her to jump.

"Poor Cersei. It seems as if everything she has worked to hard to accomplish has simply fallen apart."

His unnerving behavior was leaving Leia at a loss for words, so she said nothing.

"She will be here within a moon's turn." he said quietly, and Leia met his eyes.

"I have already made the proper arrangements. Her room is ready and-"

"Are _you_ ready?" he interrupted her and walked to her, kneeling in front of her and grasping her hands. His gold hand was cold to the touch, but she didn't jerk away. She stared down at him, his green eyes seemed to plead with her, but her indigo eyes were full of determination.

"Are _you_?"

Jaime reached up and ran his golden hand through her hair before standing and walking back onto the balcony, his back turned to her and the wind in her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

When he heard the knocking ( _Why is there always knocking?)_ , he stuffed the stack of letters into the bottom drawer before admitting them to his solar. Lewys stepped inside with a short bow, leading Maester Creylen into the room.

"Lord Jaime, how can I help you?" the man was only a few years older than Jaime's father had been, but he seemed much older. The massive chain that was strung about his neck seemed to pull him forward towards the floor, and his hair was nothing more than a few feeble, white wisps. His jaw and chin was raised in a red, angry razor burn that were ever present. His voice was wheezy and he always seemed out of breath.

Jaime waited until Lewys had stepped out, closing the heavy door behind him before speaking.

"How much longer does she have?" he asked as the maester wiggled deep into the seat across from Jaime. The man seemed to take his time, making sure he was in the proper position, before answering.

"She will be due any day after the next moon's turn, my lord." he replied, running a hand over the irritated skin of his face.

"I expect you have everything you need in order to deliver the babe safely." Jaime himself had made sure that the Rock was ready for the arrival of his child. What he could not do personally, he gave more than enough funds in order to obtain what they needed. He wanted no mistakes or accidents; he didn't know what he would do if Leia or the babe...

Creylen bobbed his head up and down in agreement. "Yes, yes. You were very generous. We have more than enough. Though Leia seems to be in good health and her hips are wide. I believe it will be a simple birth. I recommend, however, that now that her time is quite close, she stay in bed. She need not risk falling or putting too much strain on her body."

Jaime nodded. "Yes, I think that would be wise. How long will her recovery take?"

The maester shrugged. "It varies, woman to woman. Some take a few weeks, others take months. Leia is strong and healthy, she should take no more than one month as long as she takes it slow and doesn't overexert herself."

Jaime clenched his fist under the table and tried not to grow angry.

 _One month._

Jaime's mind flashed to the drawer at his side, and he dismissed Creylen with a small thanks and he fell back into his chair with a sigh.

One month.

There was much and more to do.

* * *

Her bottom was sore and her legs were burning with a restlessness that she could not stand. Her stomach was so swollen and awkward that she could not seem to find any comfortable position anywhere on the bed. The maids had placed the softest, most comfortable furs and blankets on her bed, but Leia had never been more miserable. She had been bed ridden for no more than a week and yet it felt like an eternity. When Minnie and the maester had tried to confine her to her room, she refused them and ignored their protests. She was perfectly able to get around, thank you very much.

But when Jaime strode into the great hall, a scowl on his face, she excused the cooks (she had been planning supper for some lord or another visiting for the night) and he extended his arm for her to take. At first, she had hesitated, but the glower he was giving her made her relent.

He drug her into the back hall and took her shoulders in his tight grip, the fingers of gold digging into her collarbone. She would have refused him, too, had he not pulled rank as her "Lord husband" whom would "not tolerate her insolence at the cost of their child's life."

She allowed him to escort her to her chambers, then, and he ordered Minnie and the other girls to bring Leia everything and anything she wanted.

She had only asked one of him in return.

"You must allow me to be by your side when they arrive from King's Landing."

His jaw was clenched so tight that she thought he would splinter his teeth, and yet he dipped his head in admission and she had kissed him briskly on the mouth and smiled.

"Thank you, my lord." she whispered, and he left her with a grim smile.


	14. Chapter 14

The procession made its way through the Reach relatively unmolested; only a handful of outriders had been attacked by outlaws spilling over from the Riverlands, but the bulk of the party had no incidents. The queen's litter was guarded by two knights on either side, nestled in the center of the procession.

Cersei would have felt safer, however, if her savior, Ser Robert Strong, had been there to escort her to Casterly Rock. Ser Robert would have been all she needed; he was strong enough to see Cersei back home on his own.

 _We would have made it there faster, at least. He could have hiked me over his shoulder and ran to the Rock faster than this. He would have cut down mountains for me.._

Though Cersei occasionally heard the men commenting on what "exceptional time" they were making, she felt as if they were moving slower than half frozen sap running down the grimacing face of a weirwood tree. The goldroad ran directly from the Lion's Gate in King's Landing to Casterly Rock by way of the Reach. On the day of their departure, Cersei had looked up at the beginnings of her father's statue, a vow on her lips to take back the Rock, avenge him, and make him proud.

And plus, Robert Strong was dead, not that he didn't put up a fight..

A smile tugged at Cersei's lips when she thought of her big, strong knight and what he had done for her. _Everything_ he had done for her..

 _The sound of bells had never sounded so sweet. Not even when my dear husband died._

"Why are you smiling, your grace?"

The voice of Cersei's septa snatched her from her thoughts, and she quickly discarded the smile.

"I am just very excited to be going home. It has been a long time." she dipped her head and sent a prayer to the crone, muttering something about _guidance_ and _wisdom_ to appease the stiff woman next to her.

"It must be very hard, to leave your son after all that has happened; after his tragic loss." the septa, Septa Cora, some hag the High Sparrow coughed up to keep an eye on Cersei, gave Cersei a sideways glance.

Cersei pressed her lips together and resisted the urge to strangle her.

"Yes, it was very hard."

She wasn't lying, either.

Her last moments with Tommen were tearful and when it was time for her to go, he had to be pulled from his mother in a shameful manner, snotting and crying, begging her not to leave him.

 _Joff never would have acted as such. Joff was so strong._

She was sad, though. Tommen was her little king, her youngest and only son, and she was loathe to leave him alone in the thorn bush that had overrun the capital. Her friends had sworn to keep him safe, but she still felt anxiety and fear grip her when she tore away from him. Myrcella would soon arrive in King's Landing, something Cersei had longed to be there for. The snakes that were accompanying her from Dorne made her ill at ease as well. And with the trouble brewing in the Stormlands..

 _Qyburn will keep them safe. If only Kevan had not been so foolish.._

The news of her Uncle's death had not surprised her in the least; and when she was told _how,_ she knew the Imp was behind it, just as he was behind everything else. They Tyrells had undoubtedly played a part, as well. The event had nearly caused Cersei to call off the journey to the Rock, but Mace Tyrell and the High Sparrow had insisted, cementing her suspicions.

Cersei pushed back the curtain, looking out the window at the snowy land. The Reach boasted the most fertile land in Westeros, though no one would guess that now. The winter had frozen the ground and the cold had choked the life out of the harvests. Cersei recalled how colorful and vivid the lands were in the summer, and she hardly recognized it as it was, draped in the drab grey and white of winter. The Reach was also the most chivalrous region in Westeros, and when the travel plans were laid out, many houses offered Cersei and her party a roof over their head and food in their stomachs.

Cersei insisted they decline the majority of them; she had no patience for the mummer's farce of playing the humble little queen anymore. She wanted to get home as swiftly as she could, and to her surprise, Kevan had allowed it. The only stops they made were at small keeps and the only substantial keep they would be staying at was Deep Den, the seat of Lord Lewys Lydden, one of her father's bannermen and loyal lords. Lord Lydden had rode with Lord Tywin at the Battle of the Blackwater, and his banner was one of those that escorted Tywin Lannister's body home..

Cersei shifted in her seat, her legs cramping and her bottom sore. She had always hated traveling; the anxiety and discomfort wore at her nerves and caused her body to ache. She glanced at Septa Cora, watching as the woman read from _The Seven-Pointed Star_ and rolled her eyes. She fidgeted more, pulling her furs closer around her cold body, playing with her hair, which now brushed the tops of her shoulders, and tapping her silk slippered foot impatiently.

"Is something troubling you, my queen?" Cora's voice was sharp and impatient, making Cersei force down a sneer.

"I am just impatient to be out of this cramped space." she replied, planting a false smile on her lips.

"Perhaps we could walk? It would be good exercise and it would encourage the men who are riding in such cold.." Cora's tone was condescending, for he knew Cersei would not consent, but Cersei refused to let the woman antagonize her.

"I fear they won't allow that, sweet septa. I've tried many a time in my day to convince them to let me walk or ride, but they never have." she lied cooly.

 _And I've done my share of walking for you._

Cora frowned and went back to her reading, knowing better than to say anything more on the matter. There was a long silence before Cora spoke again.

"Perhaps we should pray for Queen Margaery."

Cora's voice was soft and suspiciously casual, and Cersei snapped her head towards the woman when she heard the words, looking for a trace of malice or knowing on her face, but she simply saw wide, innocent looking eyes gazing at her.

"Yes, septa." she muttered stiffly, and the again dipped their heads in prayer.

"To the Crone, I pray for the wisdom to help understand how such a dark thing could happen to one so young. Please guide us and help little Tommen as he struggles through such a confusing and sorrowful time. Raise your lamp and light our way. Mother, I pray for you to smile upon Margaery's soul, smile upon her mother and father and soothe their pain. To the maiden, whom Queen Margaery was so like, take her hand in yours and lead her soul to peace. She comes to you with flowers and a purity unlike any other. Father, be with the men who passed judgment on the wicked knight who slew the young queen. Your hand guided their swords as they struck him down for his treacherous act. Judge them fairly and cast his unholy soul into the deepest of the hells."

Cersei's eyes widened, and her hands shook, but she whispered along with the septa without missing a beat.

With each word, she imagined the way Robert Strong must have broken the whore, snapping her neck like a twig. She smiled softly at how many men he was told to have slain as he tried to cut his way out of the Red Keep, how he had to be taken down with ropes and stabbed by twenty men..

Cersei had only been out of the capital and on her way home for an hour when she heard the bells sounding from the city. Nothing had ever sounded so, so sweet.

Cora was eyeing Cersei as she broke away from the prayer, a tear in her eye. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped short when the call to stop rang out, and the litter halted.

The door to the litter opened and a knight garbed in green and brown, a badger pinned upon his breast, peeked his head in and smiled broadly at the women.

"Your grace, I am Ser Trent Lydden. I am here to accompany you to the Deep Den where my father awaits your arrival. On the morrow, we will be escorting you home, to Casterly Rock."


	15. Chapter 15

The woman that stepped out of the litter and into the snowfall was not his golden sister.

Or at least, not the golden sister he had left behind in King's Landing.

She wore the crimson and gold colors of their house, a gown simple and modest. She was wrapped in white, regal furs to keep the cold air at bay. Her hair barely kissed the tops of her shoulders, waves of dull gold, hosting red ruby pins that reminded him of Leia's..

The look on her face was a mixture of shyness and giddiness, like that of a child. But he could see the underlying fire in her eyes; he could always see through Cersei's many masks.

Jaime and his household stood at the entrance of the Lion's Mouth, the monstrous entrance into the Rock, each of them shivering and miserable as they watched the queen and her septa approach. Cersei scanned the people before her, a small smile playing upon her lips, but when her eyes fell upon Jaime, her eyes locked into his with a hardness he had almost forgotten. In that moment, the rest of the world melted away, and it was just the two of them.

She floated towards him, her eyes burning, snow melting in her hair. Everything about her was different; in the grey, cold world of Casterly Rock, she was small and drab. No longer did she seem like the golden goddess, the all powerful queen that burned in King's Landing. Cersei would always be beautiful, but somehow, she lost her grip on the light she once held, and Jaime felt a tug at his heart, a feeling of pity, of guilt. He had left her to rot in prison, he had burned her pleas for help.

As she walked forward, her head dipped slightly, her mouth turned up at the corners, he found himself unable to look away from her..

Until her eyes flickered to his right, and a sour snarl peeked through the facade, and Leia's presence beside him snapped his mind back to reality. He glanced at his lady wife, her stomach bulging, her hair pinned up in golden pins decorated in red rubies, his mother's necklace nestled between her breasts.

After what felt like forever, Cersei and her septa stopped before the Lord and Lady of Casterly Rock, and for what seemed like another forever, no one spoke.

"Your grace, it is an honor."

Leia's voice was soft, but laced with a firmness Jaime almost balked at. He had told her to behave; Leia had no idea what Cersei could do..

"Your grace." he muttered, but Cersei's attention never returned to him.

Instead, her emerald eyes were glued to the necklace at Leia's neck. Jaime clenched his jaw and he regretted letting Leia come.

"I am glad to finally be _home._ " Cersei said, smiling at Leia modestly, but Jaime saw the venom in her eyes. "I've missed Casterly Rock so much." her eyes peeled away from the necklace and rested on Leia's stomach, stretching through the golden gown she adorned.

"Shall we get out of the cold, my lord? We need rest and something warm in our bellies." the septa stepped forward. Jaime dipped his head in admittance.

"Of course. My men will escort you to your chambers so you may change and rest before the feast." he replied, causing Cersei to snap her head towards him.

"Brother, I've missed you dearly. I was hoping you could walk me to my chambers." she cooed, taking his hand, his _good_ hand in hers. Leia turned her head towards the two and he felt her eyes raking over him like fingernails, but how could he refuse?

"Of course, your grace." he turned to Minnie, who was fidgeting nervously behind Leia. "Please see Leia back to the maester, she'll need to be seen to after such a venture from her chambers."

"Yes, my lord." Minnie piped, reaching for Leia's hand. However, Leia stepped towards Cersei and took her hands into her own, smiling widely.

"It is sweet to finally meet you, _sister._ I-oh.."

Leia bent forward, a pained look upon her face, her grip on Cersei's hands tightening. Cersei grimaced, looking down at the Dornish girl with bewilderment.

The septa rushed to Leia, putting a hand on her stomach. Jaime could not move, panic setting in.

Leia refused to release Cersei's hands, despite his sister's struggling, finally wiggling one free. Leia took her free hand and lifted up her skirts, revealing a sweet smelling liquid running down her legs, and pooling at her and Cersei's slippered feet.

Cersei pulled away, gasping in disgust as the wetness soaked her shoes.

"My lady, we must hurry to the maester." the septa said, pulling Leia away. "Your time has come."

* * *

"Your lady wife will be fine."

She was sitting across from him, her lips smirking, her eyes narrowed. He took a deep pull from his wine, but said nothing.

Cersei sighed and glanced around the room. "I had hoped for mother's chambers." she said, standing and walking to the window, looking out over the sea.

"Leia-"

"Yes, I realize that." she shot him a glare. "And she even wears her necklace. And Genna's rubies." Cersei scoffed. "That necklace was meant for me."

"That necklace was meant for the Lady of the Rock, sweet sister." Jaime watched her walk around the room. The moment she was alone with him, she scrapped the humble, pious act she kept up around Septa Cora and slipped back into her lioness skin.

She turned to him and laughed. " _I_ am Tywin Lannister's daughter. _I_ am a lion of the Rock. _Leia_ is some Dornish whore. This whole betrothal reeks of the Imp's handiwork."

"I don't want to hear it, Cersei." Jaime sighed, rolling his eyes and looking away from her. She stared at him from across the room, her lips scowling.

"No, I don't imagine you do." she quietly walked back to her chair and eyed him. "Have you stopped loving me so easily, Jaime?" her voice was a soft, sad whisper and she walked around to him, kneeling in front of him. It reminded him of the time he told Leia about the wildfire. She gazed up at him with wide, watery eyes.

Jaime let out a bark of laughter. "Oh, sister, you made it quite easy."

She let out a small sob and put her head in her hands. Jaime rolled his eyes.

"Stand up, Cersei. You're making a fool of yourself."

Her head snapped up and she glared at him through her tears. "You have no idea what I've done for you, for us, for us to finally be together. I was held prisoner for gods know how long. I sent for you, begged for you. _You never came._ They shoved me through the streets, naked as my name day, bleeding and crying. I gave up everything. I left _our child_ alone with those..those murderers and schemers, all to come home. To you. And yet here you are, playing house with a whore, putting bastards in her belly and letting her walk around here, pretending to be Joanna Lannister." Cersei's words were sputters and sobs, and she gripped his tunic as she spoke, refusing to let him look away.

"She is my wife, sweet sister. Our children are the trueborn sons of the Rock-"

She interrupted him with an anguished groan. "No, Jaime. _Our_ children are trueborn _lions._ We've made _kings,_ sweet Jaime. Remember?Remember our sweet Joff? Little Tommen?"

Jaime tried to look away, not wanting to think of them, but her small, porcelain hand reached for his cheek and pulled his face toward hers.

"We belong together, Jaime. I love you, I have loved you forever. You must remember that, always." she then pushed herself into him, her tear stained lips meeting his.

She was in his lap.

Her hands were all over him; his face, his chest, his hair, his breeches.

Her mouth was all over him; his lips, his neck, his cock.

Her eyes were burning as she swallowed him down, his seed on her lips, her chin. She rose and put her lips against his ear.

"You are mine, Jaime." she whispered hotly as he squirmed beneath her. "Forever."


	16. Chapter 16

Joanna.

Though the babe was fresh from her womb, her head was thick with wild curls, much like Leia's; however, they were as golden as sunbeams. Her skin was the sunkissed tan of her mother's, but the wide, tear-filled eyes that gazed up at Leia were of her father, emerald green.

The name escaped Leia's lips without warning, betraying her.

 _I will name my son Arthur, after my brother; my daughter, Ashara, after my sister._

And yet, the Lady Lanniser's name was what Leia uttered through breathless gasps, as the maester handed the small babe over to her. Any other thought was washed away when the squalling, red faced child lay in Leia's arms, and she hardly gave it a second thought.

 _My little Joanna._

During the birthing, Leia was desperate to know where he husband was, why he was not by her side. When Minnie whispered that he was escorting the queen to her chambers, Leia let out a groan so loud and fierce, she heard the maester whisper something about a lion's roar, and not long thereafter pulled the child from between her thighs.

"Lady Leia, the wet nurse is ready. You need to rest."

Leia reluctantly peeled her eyes from Joanna to look at the septa, Septa Cora. The woman had arrived with the bitch queen, and she had no trust for the woman, yet she handed the babe over to her and watched as the woman cooed and smiled over her, walking out of the room.

"Where is Lord Jaime? I wish to see my husband."

Maester Creylen tittered. "He is on his way, my lady, but please, drink this. You need rest." he pressed a cup to her lips, but Leia turned her head away.

"No, I want to see Jaime." she pleaded, wincing at the agony between her legs. She felt as if the child clawed her way out of her, ripping and tearing through her flesh. She was breathing heavily, sweat coating her skin.

"Lady Leia, I insist that you-"

" _No_! Not until my husband arrives." Leia hissed, her teeth gritted. She clenched the bed sheets around her, glaring at the wide-eyed man before her.

"Calm down, my lady. I'm here."

His voice was low and calm, and when she saw him, his face void of any emotion, her heart sank into the deepest pit of her stomach. Had he been wearing his usual smirk, or his voice hinted amusement, Leia would have felt more at ease..but he was blank, which wasn't a good sign.

"Where have you been?" she asked, but she knew.

"The queen wished to be escorted to her chambers." he replied, looking around the room. "Where is the child?"

"Your wife lay in bed, giving birth to your child, and yet you-"

"My lady, I _insist-_ " interrupted Creylen, sensing the tension and urging the cup towards her, but she shot him a venomous look, causing him to hush.

"No, he is right. You need to rest. We can talk later." Jaime approached her, kneeling beside her, yet still not looking into her eyes.

She was silent for a moment, staring at her husband's abashed face, and she almost began to sob. When Maester Creylen offered her the cup yet again, she gulped it down and let the potion pull her into a fuzzy, warm darkness.

* * *

Joanna.

 _She named her after my mother._

Jaime had not expected that; he had assumed Leia would have picked either one of her siblings, or the namesake of someone to spite him. Though when the wet nurse smiled up at him, his daughter at her teat, she said "Joanna." The name had filled him with a warmth he had not felt in a very long time.

And a guilt that he knew all too well.

 _What have you done? What did you let her do?_

His mind went back to his solar, where Cersei had cried into his lap. Where Cersei had pried his cock out of his breeches and took it into her mouth.

He had tried to fight it, tried to tell her to stop..but..

But _what_?

When he had walked into the room where his wife lay, her eyes full of accusation, he had not been able to meet them. Jaime knew that Leia had to know something was amiss, he heard it in her voice, saw it in her face, but how could he tell her? How could he when she had just given him _Joanna._

"Here, ser, take her." the wet nurse held his daughter out, her lips still milky and her eyes screwed shut, and her took her into his arms, and he felt something blossom in his chest.

Jaime was fond of Tommen and Myrcella, he had even felt a tug of softness in his heart when Joffery was first born, but Jaime was denied any of his fatherly duties, his fatherly _rights_. Cersei never allowed him alone with the children, never allowed him to hold them, to dote on them in any way.

He gently stroked her golden mess of curls, smiling softly at the wildness they already took from her mother. Joann opened her eyes and stared up at Jaime with her giant emerald eyes, blinking at him as if to ask where her food had gone. When she started to fuss and cry, her face turning red and teary, Jaime, whom had never enjoyed whining babes, couldn't help but grin at her fondly.

"She has quite the appetite, ser." the wet nurse replied, reaching back for Joanna. Jaime was loathe to give her up, but when she reattached greedily to the woman's breast, his heart warmed.

When Jaime heard the door close, he turned to see Creylen shuffling towards him, a small smile upon his lips.

"Lady Leia is resting now, my lord."

"Were there any complications?" Jaime asked, looking back down at his daughter. She was a large baby, and Jaime was slightly worried that she had given Leia a hard time. Though it was so hard for him to imagine that such a darling thing could hurt anyone..

"No, ser. Everything went smoothly, just as expected. Lady Leia's body was made for birthing, it would seem. I expect you will have many healthy children in your marriage." Creylen nodded as he spoke, coming to stand beside Jaime and looking down at Joanna.

 _Would that we could.._

"How long will she be confined to her room?" Jaime asked.

"Not too long, my lord. She will be back on her feet in a few weeks."

Jaime nodded, hoping it would take no longer than that, his mind on the drawer in his desk and his sweet sister..

"Very well. Thank you for your services, maester." Jaime muttered, kneeling down to gaze at his daughter, unconcerned with the awkwardness of the bare-breasted wet nurse before him. As he watched the babe suckle, milk running down her small chin, Jaime felt the whole world melt into nothing, leaving only he and Joanna.

 _If only it could stay this way._


	17. Chapter 17

Septa Cora fell a week after she arrived. The septa slipped on ice going down stairs, snapping her neck and killing her.

Cersei had cried, cried, cried. Her wails and whimpers were heard throughout the Rock, evoking sympathetic reactions from all. She wore black and refused to leave the sept for hours, insisting that she be allowed to pray for Septa Cora's soul in peace, no matter how long that took. However, instead of the red, puffy eyes of mourning, her emerald greens were simply dewy and accompanied by small sniffles. Jaime saw through the facade; Jaime knew his sister much too well.

The night of the fall, he entered Cersei's chambers, two goblets of Dornish red (he resolved to do all he could to keep Leia between him and his sister) and closed the heavy oak door behind him. Cersei was basking in the glow of the fireplace, the orange giving her an otherworldly aura, her golden crown shining as if it were ablaze. She smiled meekly at him as he offered her the goblet, and he watched as she gulped it down.

She wrinkled her nose when she finished. "Could you not have brought something sweeter, dear brother?"

"I thought this was more fitting." he replied, sitting in the chair next to hers. He held her amused gaze.

"What could you possibly mean by that, Jaime?" she asked innocently, a smirk tugging at her lips.

Jaime sighed and looked away from his sister, annoyed by her games. "You may have everyone around here fooled, Cersei, but I've seen behind the curtain. I know you, sweet sister."

Cersei laughed. "If you have something to say, say it. My closest, sweetest friend died today. I'm exhausted and I don't have time for _your_ games."

Jaime rolled his eyes, choking down a laugh. "I simply have this nagging suspicion that Cora didn't slip."

A long silence followed as Cersei considered him, sipping from her goblet slowly. The fire danced in her eyes, orange and green swirling dangerously, and Jaime shifted in his seat.

"And you know, I also have a hunch that our poor, sweet Margaery Tyrell wasn't savagely murdered by a rogue member of the King's Guard who snapped when you left the city. It seems as if everywhere you go, sister, people die." he pressed on, though the fire in her eyes made him anxious to escape the overheated room.

"These are horrid things to say, Jaime. You know how much I loved Margaery and Cora." she said lowly, narrowing her eyes.

 _She'll never admit to it, not even to me._

Jaime took a deep pull from his wine, looking everywhere but at Cersei. He thought of Cora, and Margaery and his mind began to wonder.

 _Bran Stark. Robert Baratheon. Ned Stark. Anyone who crossed her, died._

His wife and daughter suddenly fell into his mind, and his blood thickened and his heart pounded. He swallowed hard as he sat under her heavy gaze, waiting for him to speak.

"This is a horrid world we live in, Jaime. Haven't you heard what all is happening? Dragons in the Stormlands, wildlings ravaging the North, mutiny at the Wall, the Imp that killed our father is still out there, plotting..we need to stick together, brother. _We_ are the _only_ two that can survive this. Don't turn your back on me. You need me as I need you."

 _This is only the beginning._

"I've sent for another septa. She will be here on the morrow from Lannisport."

Cersei sneered. "You can't be serious." she huffed.

"It was part of the terms of your release. The High Sparrow insisted-"

"To hells with that old bird. I won't have it." she stood, swirling her black skirts around her as she walked away from him.

"It isn't up to you, Cersei. I am the Lord of Casterly Rock, and the septa _is_ coming." Cersei stopped and stood with her back to him for a moment, and when she turned, a smile and shining, dangerous eyes met him.

"I look forward to meeting her." she cooed.

* * *

When Jaime would visit, Leia wouldn't meet his eyes. She would sit up in bed, furs and pillows around her for warmth and comfort, and stare out the window, looking over the drab, grey world outside.

Jaime would hold Joanna, running his golden fingers through her curls, over her small cheek, cradling her close, but he wouldn't speak. Sometimes Leia would watch out of the corner of her eye, her heart feeling heavy, and she would be tempted to help him with the babe, but when she looked at him, all she saw was the reflection of his horrid sister, and bile would rise in her throat and she would look away.

In the two weeks since the birth of her child and the arrival of the queen, Leia had not been permitted to leave the bed, the maester worried she would strain herself or fall. Leia had resented the advice, but then Septa Cora had her fall, and Leia was grateful for her guards and locked door.

Oh, but how Minnie _gushed_ about the _golden queen_ , the golden twin of Lord Jaime. She would go on and on about how charming and lovely and _kind_ Queen Cersei was, always talking about how helpful and generous she was. The words made Leia sick, and she prayed to the Seven that Minnie's tongue would fall out.

"She has invited all of the ladies to come do needle work with her this afternoon. I am so excited. Needlework with _the queen!_ " Minnie was bustling around Leia's room, tidying things and stopping every now and then to coo at Joanna.

"Oh! Perhaps baby Joanna could come! I'm sure the queen is just dying to meet-"

" _No._ " Leia snapped, her voice rough and harsh. "Absolutely not." Minnie's wide eyes and gaping mouth annoyed Leia even more, and Leia waved her hand in dismissal. "Leave me. Now."

Before the door closed behind her, Jaime's black boot caught the door and he stepped in, an amused smile on his face. Leia immediately looked away.

"My, my, Lady Leia, having trouble controlling your temper?" his smug tone caused her to roll her eyes, but she remained silent. Jaime moved to Joanna's crib, reaching down and stroking her cheek.

"Leia, there are things you must know..important things that-"

"I don't want to hear it. Any of it." she hissed, meeting his frown with a glare.

"Leia, I-"

" _Shut up._ Your words are poison. This place, these people, your sister...all of it is poisonous and evil and-"

Jaime's laugh shocked her into silence, and when he crossed the room to sit beside her on the bed, she scooted over and away from him, making him grab her arms.

"You have no idea how right you are, Leia Dayne. That's why I need you to listen to me. I only want you and Joanna safe. You know that, don't you?" his eyes burned with a sincerity she had not seen in them before. "Leia, no matter what happens, I am yours. Yours and Joannas. Everything that I do now, I am doing for you. I _need_ you to trust me. Everything is changing, and not just here. The whole world is, and I am trying to do everything in my power to make sure you and Joanna will be alright." his words were fast and breathless, making Leia's head spin and she furrowed her brow.

"Jaime, what are you talking about?" she stammered, but he shook his head and brushed her bed mussed hair out of her face.

"Trust me, Leia. You have to trust me. I know that you are less than fond of me-no, listen." she opened her mouth to interrupt, but his golden fingers brushed her lips. "Listen. I am very fond of you, Leia. You are my lady wife and I do love you as such. Joanna is my entire world; I've never been able to be a father before, and you've given that to me, and I am forever grateful. I am going to keep you safe. Just trust me."

The "okay" that passed her lips was almost automatic, and followed by a deep kiss, and when Joanna started to fuss, Leia talked Jaime through how to soothe her.

* * *

The second speta was kicked in the head by her horse upon her arrival, bashing her skull into a red and pink spatter on the ground.

When Jaime saw it, his stomach rolled and his sister wept, flashing a knowing smile at him from behind her tears.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This chapter may be a little hard to read, as it focuses on the events in Westeros rather than the events at Casterly Rock. It is a window for readers to look through and see what is going on in the world around Jaime and Leia, as it is all very important to what is to come. Enjoy xx**

Daven Lannister still looked very much the same as he did the last time Jaime saw him at Riverrun. His face was framed by flowing, golden hair, and covered in a thick, coarse beard; he looked very much like the lion embroidered upon his breast. He sat across from Jaime in his solar, smiling from behind his goblet of wine, his hazel eyes shining.

"It is good to see you again, cos." He had said upon arriving at the Rock, his nose red from the cold air biting it, snow melting in his hair. "Now please, get some wine in my belly and a fire beside me. It's bloody cold out here."

Jaime wasted no time accommodating his cousin, he had always been fond of Daven; plus, he was loathe to allow Cersei saunter in on them before he had the chance to speak privately with Daven.

"There are many rumors reaching my ears. Ravens with news that is hard to believe. You're one of the few I can count on out there." Jaime's voice was low, and he watched as Daven's smile faltered a little.

"There are many rumors about _you,_ cos." He stated, shifting in his seat. Jaime shrugged and Daven sighed. "There has been talk about the Riverlands. Talk about you and a certain Maid of Tarth, and an outlaw woman by the name of 'Stoneheart.'"

Jaime had known he would have to face this conversation, he had expected Daven to have heard the tale, embellishments and all. After pushing it from his mind, hiding it in cold, dark corners of his brain, it was painful to allow it to resurface.

Brienne was one of the ghosts that haunted him of a night.

"I was summoned by Brienne of Tarth during my stay at Pennytree." Jaime started, his mind rewinding through the events. "She sent word that she had found Sansa Stark, and that I must come, and come alone, or the Hound would kill her."

Daven furrowed his brow but said nothing.

"It was a trap, of course. When I arrived, Brienne was beaten bloody, bruises about her neck, and I came face to face with the band of outlaws that had been tormenting our dear House of Frey." Daven laughed out at that, and Jaime allowed a small smirk before continuing. "Their leader was this vile creature dubbed 'Lady Stoneheart,' and he wanted my head on a pike. Naturally, I declined."

"What of Brienne? Whispers tell that she was apart of this, what were they called? _The Brotherhood Without Banners._ I had heard she sought to avenge Lady Catelyn Stark, and delivered you to them."

Jaime shook his head slowly. "They held her and her squire captive. I was quite fond of the woman, and when word reached me that she needed me, I went without question. She volunteered as my champion when Stoneheart demanded my trial."

Jaime's stump ached at the memories, and he hid it under the table when Daven's eyes flickered to it ever so briefly.

"So _you_ didn't kill her?" Daven asked and Jaime scoffed.

"There were many times that I had wanted to, cos, but in the end, I did not. One of the outlaws in the Hound's helm championed for Stoneheart, and though Brienne cut him down in the end, his sword met her too deeply in the groin."

The loss of Brienne was something Jaime refused to speak of, or even think of. The memory of her warm blood on his hands, her blue eyes going dim..

Jaime took a deep pull from his goblet and waved his hand, signalling that the conversation was over. Daven ignored this.

"What of this Stoneheart woman? It is said you killed her."

 _Why, yes, cos, I clumsily shoved Brienne's Oathkeeper through her black, rotten heart with my remaining hand and watched her die her second death._

"The Brotherhood crumbled after the trial. She was killed in the chaos. I had no hand in it." He raised his golden hand in a gesture of irony and smiled at his cousin's uncomfortable glances.

"Ever since, the outlaws in the Riverlands have been less of an issue. The wolves, though.." Daven shook his head. "They are said to be lead by a she-wolf the size of a horse. I've dispatched some of my best men, and yet they either come back missing a limb, or do not come back at all."

"Pity. You should have sent out some of your Frey men." Daven laughed at that, but Jaime was only half jesting. "Tell me, cos. What of the King?"

"The thorns are buried deep within him. Ever since the death of his beloved Margaery, he is kept hidden away in Maegor's Holdfast. He weeps for his mother and his queen, but the only ones permitted to see him are the Tyrells and Randyll Tarly."

Jaime's stomach dropped. Tarly was a dangerous man, more so than that oaf Mace Tyrell, and he trusted him not. He did not like the idea of that man being alone with Tommen.

"Is he being treated well?" Jaime asked.

Daven nodded. "They are fond of the little king, yes. He has his kittens and the Tyrell girls to keep him company. However, Mace believes that Cersei-"

"Yes, I know. Everyone in the realm believes it as well, to be sure. They do not think the king had any part in it?"

Daven shook his head, his mane glistening in the sunlight. "No. King Tommen is a child. They see a sweet, good boy in him. I'm sure they're plotting a new marriage between him and one of Margaery's cousins as we speak."

Jaime grimaced. The Tyrells would stop at nothing to have a crown.

"Myrcella arrived in the capital less than a moon's turn ago with half the Dornish court. She is expected to marry the Martell boy soon. Lady Nymeria Sand has taken the Dornish seat on Mace's-erm, Tommen's small council."

 _King's Landing has turned into a rose garden full of snakes.._

"Seven hells.." Jaime muttered. Oberyn Martell's bastard was sitting in on the King's council.. The bad news never ceased. He glanced at the drawer..

"Jaime, what do you plan on doing about the Ironborn? Their new king has been raiding the Reach savagely. And Stannis has taken the North from the Boltons. Roose and his bastard are dead. Yet, the realm has seen nothing from Casterly Rock.." Jaime gazed at Daven cooly, making his cousin sigh. "I just want to understand. I've been sending you letters and telling you all I know thinking you've been planning something, I just haven't seen any steps taken in any direction. King Tommen needs his uncle, and yet..nothing. Please, tell me what you plan to do."

Jaime did not expect a scolding from his cousin, and the tone in which he spoke irked Jaime; accusation dressed as ignorance. He could see through Daven's concern, right through to the frustration underneath. He understood it, though. While things grew worse throughout Westeros, Jaime sat idle in his rock. He knew that was how Daven saw it.

"I never wanted to play this game of thrones, cos. I never wanted to be Lord of Casterly Rock. I was supposed to wear white until the day I died, you know." Jaime spoke slowly, picking his words carefully. "My brother murdered our father, however, and things changed. I thought that I could make my father proud for once, by being what he had always wanted me to be: his heir. When I donned that cloak, I robbed him of his heir, and I brought his scorn upon me. When we found him with that bolt through his belly, I thought I knew what I had to do. I had to come home, I had to take his place in the Rock and squirt a bit of seed into some woman's cunt and have her push out _my_ heirs. So that's what I have done."

Daven ran a hand through his beard and considered Jaime. "Yes, but there is more to it than that, Jaime, and the realm is bleeding and freezing and you're playing house."

His words made Jaime laugh, though his irritation was growing.

He knew Daven didn't understand..couldn't understand.

"Cleaning up the Riverlands on my way here was supposed to be the end of the war. It was supposed to be the end of the dying and scheming and all of that shit. For me, at least. I had planned on simply _living._ I've been ruling the West, trying to rebuild what the Young Wolf destroyed, trying to keep my people safe, trying to keep them warm and fed."

"But then your sister was imprisoned, and you did not come. Your uncle was killed, and you did not come, nor did you raise any banners or try to find his killer. Your nephew is stuffed in a rose bush full of snakes and thorns, and yet you sit here." Daven gestured about the room. "I do not understand you anymore, Jaime. Catelyn Stark abducted your brother and you attacked the King's Hand in the streets, starting a war that lasted how long? I am not trying to berate you, cos. I am simply trying to know what is going on in your head. Why have you summoned me here? To gossip? Your letters tell me to tell you everything. Why? Why don't you just _go out there?_ "

Daven looked at Jaime with confusion, causing Jaime to sigh.

"My wife and child are here."

"Many a man has left their women and children for the realm."

"Cersei is here." His tone said what his mouth could not.

 _I will die a thousand deaths before I leave that woman alone with Leia and Joanna._

Daven leaned back in his seat, an understanding nod of his head causing Jaime to relax.

"What are you planning, Jaime?"

"I will not allow anything to happen to my wife. I will not allow anything to happen to my daughter. I am not leaving Casterly Rock. I cannot. You must be my ears out there. There is more going on than you know, cos."

Daven grew puzzled and drew his brow together. "Such as?"

"Dragons in the east, griffins in the Stormlands, wildlings in the North."

Daven swatted Jaime's words away with a laugh. "There have been rumors of dragons in the east for years. The pirates and sailors spin these tales to pass the time. Wildlings have always raided the North. Stannis can take care of them for us; maybe they'll kill him. Two birds, one stone. And yes, I've heard of the scuffles in the Stormlands, but what of it? Jon Connington was sure to come home someday. The lords of the Stormlands can snuff out that flame."

"It just so happens he has a dragon pretender with him. The Golden Company has joined them as well. Have the Tyrells not taken action against them?"

"With all that has gone on with the queens and the High Sparrow, not to mention the Ironborn assaulting the Reach, not as of yet. Have they called on you for help with the new kraken king and his navy of reavers?"

Jaime had, in fact, gotten a letter from King's Landing on the matter, and he had allowed a few war galleys assist them against the Ironborn. He nodded and Daven smiled.

"So, you _have_ done something." He laughed. "The Ironborn shouldn't be much of a problem for much longer. Paxter Redwyne has unleashed his navy upon the Ironborn and will soon send them sailing back to their dismal rocks to lick their wounds."

"Bowen Marsh has taken over command of the Night's Watch."

"Yes. After Ned Stark's bastard turned his cloak and let thousands of wildlings through the Wall, they executed him." Daven said.

"How can you be sure that is what happened, cos?" Jaime had heard the same thing, yet if Lord Commander Snow was anything like his father, he found it hard to believe that he would betray his brothers and sneak wildlings through the Wall, much less without anyone noticing..

"Alliser Thorne confirmed the reports. As have many others."

A snicker escaped Jaime and he shook his head in disbelief. "And you trust the word of _Alliser Thorne_? The word of murderers and rapists? You're much brighter than _that._ " Daven seemed to take offence, and Jaime held his hands up in defense. "Thorne is a bitter, vile man who would do or say anything to save his own ass."

"He is held in very high esteem in the Watch. He is Marsh's second in command. I'm quite surprised he was not elected Lord Commander himself."

"Seems as if Marsh took the chance before an election could be held if you ask me.." Jaime trailed.

"Why must you see conspiracy around every corner, Jaime?" His cousin asked, a frown on his face.

 _Because I've had a look behind the curtain. Nothing is as it seems._

Jaime was about to speak again, but then a knock on the door came, and he almost groaned.

"Come in." he choked and glared at his sister, who was smiling brightly at Daven.

"Daven, I am so happy to see you." She said sweetly as he stood to hug her, his smile mirroring hers.

"Your Grace, you're just as beautiful as ever." Daven said as Cersei held his hands in hers. "It is sweet to see you after so long."

 _Liar. She is nothing like she used to be. She is a dull, used up whore._

Jaime had to suppress a laugh, and Cersei cast him a quick glare.

"Sweet sister, we were in the middle of-"

"Any word of Tommen?" She cut Jaime off, a pitiful look on her face, and Daven put his hand on her cheek in comfort.

"He is well. They are keeping him safe in the Holdfast."

"The Tyrells are dangerous. He should not be there alone with them.." She bit her lip and shiny, wet tears brimmed her eyes, threatening to spill over. Jaime wanted to vomit.

"I know, your grace. I am doing everything I can to get some loyal _Lannister_ men by his side. Please, do not worry." He ran a finger under her eye, catching the single escaped tear and she smiled.

"Thank you, for everything. It is so good knowing that there is someone out there who would do _anything_ for family." He glanced at Jaime as she spoke, meaning to slight him, yet he simply rolled his eyes at her attempt and drank his wine.

"I will do what I can, your grace." Daven said before turning to Jaime. "I think it is past time that I meet your lady wife and the babe. Joanna, is it?" He smiled at Jaime while Cersei sneered behind his back. Jaime smirked and nodded, standing and walking towards the door.

"Joanna it is. Leia is staying in my mother's old chambers. I'll show you the way."

The men brushed past Cersei, her emerald eyes burning with anger, and Jaime was reminded of why he had always been so fond of his cousin in the first place.


	19. Chapter 19

_Trust me, Leia._

Jaime's words still burned within her ears, even after several days. Leia had been released from bedrest finally, and she was up and moving about now, slowly regaining her strength a little at a time. She was only allowed around her chambers and to the sept, however, and she was left with a lot of free time on her hands.

Free time to ponder what her husband had meant that day.

 _You have to trust me._

Leia had promised him, and at the time she had no qualms, but now..now her husband was hardly anywhere to be seen, and his sister was running the Rock.

Things at Casterly Rock were changing; in Leia's absence, Cersei had asserted herself as the Lady of the Rock, and she had won over the household easily. Any ill rumors or stories about the disgraced queen simply went in one ear and out the other, it seemed. No one seemed to pay any mind to them. She was the golden queen afterall. The daughter of Tywin and Joanna Lannister, the mother to the boy king, the sister of their liege lord, the most beautiful woman in the world. She won them over with a sparkling smile and rubies in her hair.

 _She doesn't care for any of them. She just wants their praise..and she wants me out of the way._

The maids and staff of the Rock doted on Joanna, and they smiled and congratulated Leia when she gave birth, but their attentions slowly drifted away after the wonder of a new babe slowly faded from their minds. At first, Leia thought that their fascination with Cersei would fade as well, however, that never happened. The queen popped up everywhere, taking control of all of the business that went on, took interest in all of the matters and people that came to her, she had even been said to sit in on Jaime's councils.

And Leia was wasting away in her chambers, recovering from the birth of Jaime's heir, something that the people of the Rock had seemingly forgotten.

 _Perhaps if I had given him a golden son.._

She had blamed herself at first, thinking that a daughter had disappointed them. She thought that perhaps she was weak, taking too long to recover from the birthing. But then when Minnie would burst in the room, gushing about all the _wonderful golden queen_ had done, all she had promised to do, Leia knew that Cersei was purposefully injecting herself into the veins of Casterly Rock.

 _Everything is changing._ Jaime had said, a desperate, chilling look in his eyes.

Leia was beginning to realize what he had meant; yet, she had scarcely seen her husband since then. Several days had blown by after that moment, and the next time she saw him was when his cousin had visited. He met Leia with smiling eyes and a mane of hair that reminded Leia of a true lion. She had liked Daven, she thought while she watched him coo at Joanna, and she found herself wishing that Jaime could have been a kind of man like his cos: friendly, easy-going, decent..

Leia shook the thoughts from her head, feeling a bit rotten because of them. When she first met Jaime, she had known him to be a vile, disgusting creature. He had soiled and abandoned his white cloak, broken every vow he had ever made, and put sons and a daughter upon his sister. The first time she saw him, with the setting sun glowing in his hair, his condescending smirk..her stomach twisted into knots and bile rose into her throat.

She remembered the way Erron used to mock Jaime, the way he would guffaw and roll his eyes when she told him of their meetings. On the way to Casterly Rock from Starfall, Erron had spilled secrets into her ears, rumors and stories that he had heard of the Lannister twins.

" _Stannis Baratheon sent out a letter claiming that Joffery is a bastard, along with his brother and sister. Bastards born of incest. Surely if they allow brother and sister to fuck, we'll be okay."_

Leia remembered laughing at his tipsy joke, and kissing him briskly before reminding him that they were too distantly related to even matter at all. She had even suggested running away with him that night. They were a day's ride away from Casterly Rock, staying at some keep that's name she couldn't even recall now..

Her heart stung when she thought of her knight, and she bit her lip to keep it from trembling. She wondered where he was now, wondered if he had found Edric and made it back to Starfall..

 _He told me Jaime was a monster, he promised that he would protect me. And yet, he left me here all alone._

Leia had arrived at Casterly Rock knowing that Jaime Lannister was an oathbreaker and a sister fucker. She saw through his charming smile and the golden facade he presented to her. The corrupt, rotten heart that beat in his chest was exposed to her, and she was not fooled by the crimson and gold attire he dressed it up in.

And yet somehow Jaime managed to surprise her.

 _Somewhere underneath the darkness, he has some light. I have seen it._

Loathe as she was to admit it, Leia knew that Jaime was at least _trying._ He _was_ vile and cruel and arrogant. He _had_ murdered his king and fucked his sister and broken his vows.

But he had also given her a daughter. He had sworn her a vow and he had looked into her eyes and sworn to protect her.

 _Everything that I do now, I am doing for you._

And she believed that..

 _Don't I?_

* * *

"My lady, are you sure that you can make it?" Minnie's shrill voice threatened to make Leia's ears bleed, though she smiled and nodded.

"I am sure. Please, let Lord Jaime know I am coming. Let him know I will be bringing his daughter."

Minnie shuffled out of the chambers quickly, her doe-eyes wide and confused. The other girls helped ready Leia and Joanna, making sure that they were dressed properly. The great hall was drafty, as the winter chill seeped deeper and deeper into the Rock, and everyone was having to dress as if they were in the North.

Leia chose to wear white fur and a gown of crimson velvet with gold threading. She wore the rubies Jaime's aunt had sent her, pinning her unruly curls back, and Joanna's necklace was strung about her neck. Once she was dressed, she sent the maid who was dressing Joanna away, opting to dress her babe herself.

Joanna stared up at Leia with wide, green eyes as Leia dressed her in an outfit of golden velvet with tiny little crimson booties on her feet. The maid brought Leia a small red bow to place in Joanna's curls, but the babe tugged at it until she pulled it free and stuck it in her mouth, causing the maid and Leia to laugh.

"I suppose she won't be wearing it then." Leia said with a smile, taking the bow from Joanna's mouth, eliciting a tearful response from Joanna.

"Are you ready, m'lady?" Leia's handmaiden, a frail looking blonde thing asked, holding her arms out for Joanna.

"I'll carry her, thank you." Leia waved the girl away.

One of Jaime's pages, a young man in a black doublet and crimson cloak, offered Leia his arm and she took it with a smile.

One of Jaime's bannermen, Gawen Westerling, was at the Rock, and a feast was being held in his honor; however, news of this feast had not reached Leia's ears until mere hours before, and she would be damned if she missed it. She had been confined to her part of the Rock for long enough, and she was determined to remind the household that _she_ was Lady of Casterly Rock.

Slowly, the small group made it's way to the great hall. The sight of Leia seemed to surprise most of the people she met on the way, yet they all met her with smiles and warm greetings, stopping to meet Joanna and tell Leia how nice it was to see her.

"It is sweet to see you, Lady Leia!" One guard exclaimed, making Leia laugh.

"It is sweet to be out of my bloody chambers, ser. Are you joining us for the feast?"

The man smiled but shook his head. "I am afraid not, my lady. My duties are in the ring fort tonight."

Leia had never been up to the ancient ring fort that adorned the top of the Rock, but she knew it would be bitter cold up there and she felt sorry for the men that had to endure it.

"I will make sure you and your men will receive plenty of warm food to fill your bellies then." Leia promised, and the knight smiled and thanked her earnestly before departing.

"The men love you, my lady." Said the knight on her arm, Robert Brax, causing Leia to sigh.

"Though it seems they have forgotten me. I am afraid I am lost in Queen Cersei's shadow." Leia played a false pout and Robert laughed.

"Lady Leia, it would be impossible for you to be lost in anyone's shadow, as great a beauty as you are. They just haven't seen much of you since Joanna's birth, that's all. They just need to be reminded."

"You have a sweet tongue, ser. I just hope it is a truthful one as well." Leia looked down at Joanna and smiled at her. The babe was looking about the dimly lit halls with her wide eyes, and Leia felt a tender tug at her heart, a tug she felt almost every time she looked at her daughter.

The rest of the walk was made in silence, and the closer they got to the hall, the busier and more rushed everyone seemed. People hardly took the time to notice her, and the ones that did only met her with brisk, quick greetings. Leia paid no mind, for she knew how busy they were, trying to get everything in place and proper.

The feast had just begun, and when Leia and Robert entered the hall, they were met with a burst of noise; laughter, talking, music, the clanging of eatery filled the air with a sound sweeter than any song Leia had heard. She had never been so happy to be at a feast, free from the chains that held her to her bed.

Robert led her down the middle of the hall, towards the dias that her husband and his honored guests were sitting.

Leia's heart sank and her blood boiled when she saw Cersei Lannister sitting to Jaime's right, in Leia's seat.

No one on the dais noticed the latecomers, and it wasn't until the man in the seat of honor, a slight man with mousy brown hair, glanced out into the crowd and his look of surprise cause Jaime to follow his gaze.

Jaime's face darkened when he saw Leia.

Leia and Robert reached the dais and she stared up at her husband, their daughter wiggling in her arms, and waited. She didn't spare Cersei a glance, though she wondered what expression the queen was wearing.

"My lady, shouldn't you be resting?" Jaime finally croaked, standing.

"Maester Creylen said I am rested enough." Leia replied in an even voice, trying to keep a grasp on her frustration. She turned from Jaime to the man beside him, the man she supposed was Gawen Westerling. "I apologize for my tardiness, my lord. As you know, I've just given Jaime his heir, and I've been a bit slow getting about." She smiled warmly at Gawen, and he chuckled.

"Worry not, Lady Leia. It is sweet to meet you. I suppose this is Lady Joanna?" He looked down at the fussy babe, and Leia nodded, walking around to join them upon the dais. She saw the scowl on Cersei's face as she approached Gawen, holding Joanna out to him. He gently took her and began to rock her back and forth, trying to soothe her. His awkwardness amused Leia, and reminded her of how awkward and unsure Jaime had been at first.

"She hasn't been around this many people before. I'm sure the noise is a bit overwhelming." Leia said as she ran a finger up and down Joanna's red cheek.

"Some would say it isn't wise to bring such a young thing to a feast." Leia almost didn't hear the soft words spoken from Jaime's other side, but she had, and her smile was beginning to grow harder to hold. She chose to ignore Cersei, though, and she took Joanna back into her arms and looked at Jaime, who was still standing and looking as if he wanted to run screaming from the hall.

"My lord, it is sweet to see you." She said, kissing his cheek and smiling dangerously at him. His lips tried to smile, but it crumpled and he looked away.

"Yes, I've been meaning to come visit-"

"You've just been busy." She finished for him, a hardness in her stare. "I know, my lord. The realm is quite a mess. I understand. It must be so exhausting, cleaning up the messes left by others who care so little.." Leia noticed Cersei's grip on her goblet, the whiteness of her knuckles.

"Please, have a seat, Lady Leia. I know you're exhausted from walking all this way." Gawen Westerling stood, offering his seat to Leia. She smiled but shook her head.

"Oh, you're quite kind, my lord, but I must decline. Yours is a seat of honor, and I must insist you keep it-no, no, I insist." Gawen tried to protest, but Leia would not allow him to. "I am the Lady of Casterly Rock, and though I hate to pull rank, as such, I am demanding you sit back down." She grinned at Gawen and touched his shoulder, her light jest causing him to nod and oblige her.

Leia turned back to Jaime. "Had anyone told me about the feast sooner, I'd have made it on time to take my own seat."

Jaime's face was red, and she could see the annoyance and embarrassment in his eyes. He stepped closer to her, his lips against her ear.

"What the fuck are you doing, Leia? You should be resting. You said you'd trust me." He rasped, his voice angry and low. Leia glared at him.

"I thought I could." She whispered, causing him to frown and furrow his brow. "I am beginning to think I was wrong."

"Damnit, Leia.." he started to say something else, but she stepped away from him. His face was a stone mask, the anger bubbling in his eyes, and Leia stared at him expectantly, Joanna crying in her arms.

His anger told her that he knew what she wanted.

"Cersei, move down so Leia may sit. She's exhausted from such a long walk."

Cersei's face was red and she sneered at Jaime. " _Excuse me?_ " She hissed, leaning over to where only he and Leia could hear.

Jaime's eyes never left Leia's, and though she thought she would have felt victorious, her chest filled with something else, and she knew she had made a mistake.

"My lady wife needs to sit, your grace. Please, move over for her." Jaime broke away from Leia's stare and he inclined his head towards his sister, who was seething. Leia looked at Cersei for the first time that night, her indigo eyes meeting the familiar emerald ones, the ones that looked so much like Jaime's; only, Cersei's eyes were full of a rage and danger than Leia had never seen in her husband's. They were hard and cold and full of hate as they locked onto Leia's, and a chill ran down Leia's spine.

Cersei rose slowly, her eyes never straying from Leia's, and she stepped away from the chair. The person next to her scrambled to rise from their chair, causing a chain reaction down the table of people moving. Cersei sat down in the next chair and faced forward, looking out into the hall and sitting with her back straight and rigid.

Leia glanced out into the crowd of people and noticed that most of them were watching, their eyes wide.

 _I am such a fool. I should have never came._

Joanna was still crying, her face red and tear-stained, and Leia looked back at where Robert Brax was standing, at the bottom of the dais, waiting to escort her back to her chambers.

"On second thought, I should probably take Joanna back to her room." Leia muttered, and Jaime gaped at her incredulously. "This may be a bit too much for her." She turned to Lord Westerling and apologized. "I am so sorry I can't stay. I am glad to have met you, though, my lord. I hope to see you again soon."

Leia all but dragged Robert Brax out of the hall and back into her chambers.

Once alone, she locked the door and cried herself to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

"You _humiliated_ me in front of _everyone._ " After the feast, Cersei had burst into his solar, her face a mask of wrath and malice. She was drunk and furious, and Jaime was even drunker and furious.

"Yes, well, sweet sister, my _lady wife-"_

"Fuck your lady wife, _ser_." She hissed, slamming her hands on the table Jaime was seated at. "I am your _queen_ , and you dishonored me."

Jaime scoffed and shook his head, angering Cersei even more.

"I am going to rip those pretty little eyes out of her skull, Jaime. She has no idea what I am capable of, but, oh, Jaime, she is about to learn."

Jaime bristled. "You will stay away from her, Cersei. She is my wife, the lady of Casterly Rock, the mother of my child-"

" _I am the queen. I_ am the mother of your children. Or have you forgotten them? Have you forgotten _me_? Our sweet son is being held captive by Mace Tyrell and his vile mother, while our daughter has been sold like a sow to a family that _hates_ us. Yet, you have done _nothing_ to save them. Let's not even mention the imp. The man that murdered our brother and father. He's still out there, plotting and biding his time. You haven't even lifted a finger to find him."

"Tommen and Myrcella may be of my body, but they are not my children. _You_ made sure of that, sweet sister." Jaime poured himself some wine and Cersei groaned.

"You're such a fool. Had anyone found out about us, it would have been our heads, our children's heads. Robert Baratheon would have skinned us alive. I couldn't risk that."

"Oh, yes, yes, of course." Jaime said sarcastically, nodding his head. "That's the same song you've been singing for years. Is that what you told Lancel? Perhaps Osney Kettleback?"

The look on Cersei's face was a mixture of shock and rage, and Jaime knew the slap was coming before she had even rose her hand. He took it, though, without complaint, and glared up at her as she stood, shaking with rage and breathing heavily. Long ago, the sight of her like that would have caused Jaime to force her over the table and fuck her until she screamed, but now he wanted nothing more than for her to leave..or fall into the fire and burn to ashes.

"What has become of you, brother? There was once a time when you would do anything for me; you would have died for me. Now you're someone I don't even know. You're a weak, foolish man."

"And you're a murderous whore."

He caught her hand with his gold one before it reached his face, the force of it would probably bruise her wrist where he caught it.

"Just leave, Cersei. I am tired and drunk and have no desire to look upon your face any longer."

Cersei said nothing, but she stepped away from him slowly, a blank look on her face and a wildfire in her eyes, and Jaime knew this was all but over.

* * *

Leia's bowels were liquid and she could not hold anything down, and somehow, she knew it was all Cersei's doing.

But Jaime would not come.

She had called for him several times, but Minnie always came back with downcast eyes and had some excuse as to why her husband could not come. He would send for Joanna, however,and the wetnurse would take her to him, much to Leia's chagrin.

Leia had been sick for two weeks after the incident at Lord Westerling's feast. There were days where she would feel better and could eat and rehydrate, but still not able to leave her chambers, and only to fall back into illness soon after.

 _The queen is poisoning me and my husband is allowing it. Perhaps it was his plan all along; 'let my wife die so my sister can take her place.'_

The thought had crept into her mind while she was in the floor, kneeling in front of her chamberpot for the fourth time that day, vomit burning in the back of her throat.

 _He told me to trust him and now he is letting me die._

Leia sobbed hopelessly, helplessly, on the floor until Minnie found her and helped her back into bed.

* * *

Lannisport was bustling with life, despite the bitter cold.

The hooded man shouldered his way through the crowd, scanning the ships that lined the ports, searching for one that promised a swift yet safe voyage.

Most of the galleys were damaged from fending off the Ironborn that were invading the reach, but a galley was not what he was looking for.

 _"Something discreet and safe, but fast and evasive. Something with a small crew, and men that are loyal to the Lannisters."_

The task seemed simple, at first, but once he had reached Lannisport, he found that most of the ships were war galleys or ships manned by traders from across the Narrow Sea. Dark-skinned Summer Islanders garbed in an array of colors offered spices such as cinnamon and nutmeg, along with many different precious jewels. Braavosi mummers shivered in the streets, struggling to perform with their frozen hands and snot caked faces. Red priests were shouting about the dragon queen and the long night, playing with fire and enchanting barefoot children. There were even ships from Pentos, with men trading dragonbone and rare gemstones. Most of the ships, however, had been stranded in Lannisport for sometime, having traded all of their goods, and could not leave on account of the stormy winter weather or the Ironborn.

The walled city harbored many ships with many sailors, yet no one wanted to sail. There had only been a few ships that fit his criteria, and yet all of them had turned him away, claiming it was too dangerous.

"There are Ironborn looting and taking any ships they meet, it is too risky. And no one sails west on the Sunset Sea. I believe your trip simply will not happen." The captain of the _Mermaid's Kiss_ had told him. The man, Desmond, was small and fat, and he was missing an eye, but he flew a Lannister lion under his ship's own sail, and he boasted about how his son was a hero on the Blackwater, defending King's Landing.

"You will be paid more than you can possibly imagine."

"Aye, but how will I enjoy the money once I am dead and lost to the sea on this hopeless trip of yours?" Desmond retorted with a snicker.

"The Redwyne fleet has fought back most of Greyjoy's men; the waters are much safer now." He protested, trying to keep the desperation from his voice. The captain shook his head.

"That may be so, but what of the winter storms? Many a man has left this port thinking they can make it, only to be dashed upon rocks and wash back up in the port. I cannot do it. I am sorry."

And that was how most of the conversations went.

No one wanted to risk being taken by the Ironborn, and no one wanted to risk the storms.

Today, though, he was determined to find a ship, as a new batch of them had straggled in that morning. The majority were galleys, fresh from fighting the Ironborn and looking for reprise in the walled city. The rest were traders with crews that did not speak the common tongue, or fishermen that had lived in Lannisport their whole lives.

Those were the men he was counting on.

"I am looking for a ship to sail to the Summer Isles."

The captain of _Summer Breeze_ laughed in his face; as did the captain of _Jade Maiden,_ the _Sailing Lion_ and _Whispering Waves_.

 _The Ironborn._

 _The storms._

 _The pirates._

 _The war._

On and on it went, each refusal more irritating and disappointing than the rest.

He faced the captain of the last ship, a medium sized fishing ship, having no hope and expecting the same refusal, the same excuses.

"Welcome aboard the _Wishing Star,_ my friend." The captain greeted him as he led him into the captain's quarters.

 _The Wishing Star._

His chest swelled with hope as the captain spoke the name of the ship. The name itself was perfect, and as he explained his need, the captain, a muscular, lean young man by the name of Walt Hill, a bastard that had lived in Lannisport his whole life and claimed undying loyalty and admiration in House Lannister. He was handsome, seemingly intelligent and had a good humor, yet he seemed to have a thirst for something more, a trait that could be used to sway him..

"You've been a fisherman your whole life?"

"Aye, just as my father before me. When I was young, the sea claimed him, and as the eldest son, it was up to me to take his place and provide for my family, for we are poor and my mother is in even poorer health. My brothers and I man this ship."

"How many?"

"Five of us, ser."

"The weather hasn't deterred you from going out to sea?"

The young man shrugged and grinned.

 _Arrogance. It may get me my ship, but would it be wise to trust him with such precious cargo?_

"Walt, I have a great need for a boat, and yours may be just what I am looking for."

Walt's eyes sparkled and he leaned forward, trying not to look overly eager, but the man sitting across from him could see it in his eyes.

"For what, ser?"

"I need a way to the Summer Isles."

Walt laughed. "The Summer Isles? What business do you have there?"

"I need to deliver something there. Something very important and very precious. If you agree, you will never have to worry about your family's well being again. I can make you a very rich man, captain."

"Pray, tell me who you are and what exactly I will be delivering. A man doesn't just sail into the unknown without knowing what he is doing it for." Walt leaned back in his seat and smirked.

"I cannot say."

"That's too bad. I'm afraid I must decline your offer. There is-"

Before Walt could finish, a bag of gold dragons was slammed on the table before him, causing him to gape and all but drool at the sight.

"This is only a taste of what you will be paid, lad. If you do this, if you agree, I can promise you most of the gold in Casterly Rock itself."

The look on the captain's face said it all.

He had found his ship.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Everything is about to hit the fan, my friends. Winter is coming, and the end is near.. xx**

 _The dragon queen returned from the dead upon the back of a dragon and with an army of thousands of Dothraki screamers. She burned Meereen and half of Slaver's Bay. She has taken Pentos and handed it over to the sellsword company the Windblown, and she takes up residence there. Word has it that she is planning to invade Westeros soon, and at her side, a certain dwarf.._

 _Arianne Martell has called her banners and joined forces with Aegon Targaryen. There is no word if Doran Martell had any hand in this, however, as he has shut himself away and refuses to see anyone since news of his son's death at the hand of Daenerys Targaryen. Nymeria Sand swears fealty to the crown, however, and Myrcella and Tommen are very fond of her.._

 _There is talk that Stannis Baratheon has sacrificed his daughter to the Lord of Light. His red witch has poisoned his mind, which may not be such a bad thing. They burned the child alive. Some whispers say it was in order to resurrect Jon Snow, who some have seen alive in Winterfell since his death at the Wall.._

 _Walder Frey did the realm the courtesy of dying, and the Twins are in chaos. Each son plotting against the other. My fool of a husband hasn't been quite as foolish as them, however, for he is satisfied with his station here, at Riverrun.._

 _I am not sure what you are doing, hiding in your rock, nephew. Things are getting out of hand, and the king needs you. He needs his mother. He needs his father. I know you are loathe to leave Leia and Joanna, but it is your duty as Lord of Casterly Rock to go to your king's side. It is what your father would have done._

Genna's letter left a sour taste in his mouth, and an ache in his head. Things were escalating quickly, much quicker than he had anticipated, and he was growing more and more anxious. He could hardly believe that Tyrion had gone to Daenerys, or that Dorne had joined forces with the dragon pretender. He wondered if Starfall had followed the Martell girl..

His thoughts turned to Leia and guilt filled his throat like bile, but he still could not bring himself to face her.

He clenched his good hand and screwed his eyes shut, trying to push out the pain behind them. He tried to drown out the pain and the anxiety with a Dornish red, but it only seemed to worsen it. Jaime felt hopeless and helpless, and he wanted to see his wife and his daughter.

But he was much too drunk and it was much too late, and he was afraid he would tell her everything, so he stayed in his solar and tried to find solace in his goblet.

 _How could this be happening? Where did everything go so horribly wrong?_

 _When I pushed Bran Stark from that tower? When Robb Stark captured me in the Whispering Wood? When I lost my hand and traded in my whites for a lord's title?_

 _Or maybe when I killed the mad king. Perhaps none of this would have happened had I just let King's Landing burn._

Letter after letter, each worse than the other and none from whom he needed to hear from the most..

 _Where in the seven hells is he? I should have heard from him by now.._

Jaime sighed and poured himself another drink.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Leia was frail and weak, and the guards outside her door would not allow her to leave her chambers, nor for her to have any visitors.

"You need to rest." The maester said each time she begged for company, or begged for a small breath of fresh air. She had not left her chambers in weeks, and she was going crazy.

"No, I need my _husband._ I need to be out there by his side. I need my baby.." She was desperate and frantic, yet that only made them frown and stand by their decisions that much more. There was no escaping for Lady Leia.

 _You have to trust me._

 _What a fool I have been, to have actually listened to the Kingslayer._

Leia knew that Cersei was now running the household, standing by Jaime's side and acting as Lady of the Rock. She was probably even sharing Jaime's bed and working on a new heir, a son perhaps..

Leia cried more oft than not; she was homesick and heartbroken and seemingly left to die. When she wasn't emptying her stomach one way or the other, she was too weak to leave the bed. Joanna had been moved into the wet nurse's chambers, for fear of her catching whatever it was Leia had.

 _Though we all know this is the queen's doing..and I would not be surprised if the Kingslayer was in on it, too. He probably planned this all from the beginning. If Erron was still here, this never would have happened.._

Leia had written letters to Erron and her sister back at Starfall, but she received no reply, and she knew that the letters were probably never even sent.

As the days past, Leia grew more and more miserable, and she found herself looking out her window more and more, wondering if her sister Ashara had found the peace she sought when she jumped from the Palestone Sword..

 _I could just..let myself fall, and it would all be over._

She stared out over the dull, icy land. She remembered when she had first arrived, how lively and bright the Westerlands had been. Now, however, they looked grim and frozen, dying under the weight of winter. She pushed her window open and let the icy wind bite her face, but she did not recoil. It almost felt good; the cold burn across her face, stinging her eyes and chapping her lips. It almost made her feel like a person again, instead of a numb, fragile doll locked away and left to rot.

"Lady Leia! Close that window!" Leia had not even heard Maester Creylen enter, but he was scrambling towards her and slamming the window shut in her face.

Her eyes were wide as he grabbed her arm and drug her towards her bed.

"Unhand me!" She barked, trying to pull herself free, yet he was stronger than her in her state, and he managed to hold her down.

"Lady Leia, you need to calm down. Please, my lady." He pleaded as she fought against him, tears springing to her eyes. "Take this, my lady. It will help you rest."

Leia thrashed and fought him as he put a vile against her lips.

"Please, no. No, no, no. Stop this. I want Jaime. Where is Jaime?" She was sobbing and Creylen was calling for a guard.

Two entered her room and held her down as she cried and screamed for her husband, her husband who never came.

The sweet tasting liquid slid down her throat as Creylen held his hand over her mouth and his other over her nose, forcing her to swallow.

They're going to kill me.

Her thoughts were of Jaime and Joanna as she sunk into darkness.

* * *

The entire realm shook that day, and the cold grew colder.

Jaime and Cersei sat upon the dais, breaking their fast when a horrible, piercing screech broke the silence between them. A sick, twisting feeling took over in Jaime's gut and his head spun as the sound filled his every sense. Cersei's face was pale and her hands covered her ears, while Casterly Rock seemed to vibrate with the sound.

The sound lasted for only a few moments, yet it felt like years. Jaime met Cersei's wide eyes, but before either could speak, the world shook with such violence, Jaime was sure that the rock was going to come crumbling down upon them.

Jaime grabbed Cersei and pulled her under the table with him, covering them from any falling debris. He looked around at the panicked household as they scrambled in the hall to do the same. His thoughts fell to Joanna and Leia, and he was tempted to rush to them, but Cersei's grip on his arm and the shaking of the Rock kept him under the table. There was screaming and crying, bowls and food crashed onto the floor and dogs were heard howling.

When it was over, everyone looked dazed and lost. Jaime's heart was beating wildly as he stood, pulling his sister up with him.

"I've never felt a quake like that before." She said, grasping the table for stability.

Suddenly, the air around Jaime seemed to freeze. His breath could be seen in clouds before him, and his hands were all but numb. Cersei looked up at him with eyes full of confusion, and his people began muttering and pulling their furs and cloaks around them tighter.

The Stark words fell into his mind then, and a shiver ran down his spine.

 _Winter is coming._


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So, this is it, the last chapter! Just a quick thank you to all of my readers. I really appreciate all of the nice and encouraging reviews I've gotten. I hope you've all enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. And don't worry, there might be an epilogue..if you ask nicely ;D xx**

Cersei's wails could be heard from everywhere in the Rock. They echoed throughout the corridors, and seeped into the stone walls, soaking them in a grief that haunted Casterly Rock like cold, grey phantoms.

 _The Wall has fallen, and Aegon has taken King's Landing. The boy king and his sister are dead._

The letter was a call to King's Landing, to bend the knee to the new dragon king and swear fealty to the rightful king, the son of Rhaegar Targaryen. When Jaime read it, his blood turned into boiling ice and his knees felt weak and wobbly like the red jam he had spread across his toast that morning, the toast he vomited soon after reading the letter from Jon Connington.

Creylen stood in Jaime's solar, wringing his hands and rambling on and on about _gods_ and their _mercy_ , but Jaime knew that the gods were either not listening, or were not even there _to_ listen.

"Gods be good, Ser Jaime, please, what are we going to do? You _must_ call your banners! You must avenge your nephew-"

"Shut up, Creylen. Stop your tittering." Jaime snapped, causing Creylen to stop short in his tracks, wide-eyed. Jaime sighed and folded the letter, placing it in the drawer in his desk.

"I'm sorry, maester, pray forgive me. This..I'm just-"

Creylen shuffled towards Jaime and put a hand on his shoulder. "I understand, my Lord. Shall I fetch something to calm you? Perhaps something to help you rest?"

Jaime shook his head. "No, I'll be fine.."

Creylen turned to leave, but Jaime called him back.

"Maester Creylen, on second thought, do get something. Hurry, though, and accompany me to Cersei's chambers."

Creylen's face expression was grim as he inclined his head in understandment, he turned to go, but stopped and turned back to Jaime. "And what of Lady Leia? Shall I give her another dose?"

The guilt slapped Jaime in the face at Creylen's words, just as they did each time he ordered Creylen to tamper with Leia's food and drink, but he swallowed it down, just as he did each time.

"No. Not today, maester." He muttered. Creylen shifted unsurely.

"It had been several days, she will have regained some strength by now.."

Jaime nodded. "Yes, I am aware. Now please, go. I must tell my sister her children are dead."

* * *

He stared into the fire as Creylen hurried from the room, contemplating whether or not laying face first in it would be less painful than facing Cersei.

"The Wall has fallen, Cersei." He said slowly.

Jaime had taken his sister's hand and pulled her to sit beside him on the seat beside her window. Creylen stood by the door, his hands clasped in front of him and his eyes cast down, refusing to look at the queen.

When she admitted them into her chambers, a worried look sprawled across her face when she saw Creylen, but when Jaime told her of the Wall, she breathed a relieved laugh.

"Gods, that ugly, cold monster finally came down?" She asked, pouring and sipping the wine Jaime had brought her. Jaime eyed her silently as she swallowed, praying to the gods for the forgiveness he knew they'd never deliver.

"There's more, Cersei." He took her hands and held them tight, knowing she would try to break away from him. Her eyes grew wide and her lips threatened to snarl, and Jaime moved his hand to tuck a golden strand of hair behind her ear, but she jerked away from him.

"Jaime. What is it?" She said through her teeth, but Jaime could sense the fear, the dread, radiating off of her trembling frame.

"Aegon has taken King's Landing-"

Cersei tried to rip away from him violently, slipping one hand away from his useless golden one, but his good hand held tight to hers and she swung her small, pale fist at his cheek, but the blow was weak and awkward, and he was able to pull her close and hold her tight, restraining her.

"Stop it, sister. Please. I know-"

"You know _nothing!_ " She roared, squirming to break free of him. "You let this happen. You refused to save Tommen from the Tyrells, you refused to go to him. _You did this._ "

Jaime ignored her. "Nymeria Sand betrayed them. Her and some septa gave the Dornish and Golden Company access to the Red Keep. She murdered Princess Myrcella in her sleep. The Tyrells tried to keep Tommen safe, but Randyll Tarly turned his cloak and cut Tommen out of the rose bush. He killed him at the feet of Aegon as the dragon sat upon the Iron Throne."

Cersei was clawing Jaime, screaming and pushing him away, her tears hot and wet on his neck and shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Cersei. I didn't know-"

"You knew, Jaime. Of course you _knew_! How could you _not_ have known? You wanted this!" Jaime finally let her go, and she scrambled away from him, her face red and swollen and tear-stained. She stood shaking before him, rage and pain pouring out of her.

Creylen tried to avert his stare, and his discomfort was almost as palpable as Cersei's anguish.

"You did _nothing_ when the Imp killed our son, and you did _nothing_ as he killed our father-" Jaime tried to hush her, glancing briefly at Creylen, whom pretended not to listen, but Cersei persisted. "And you did _nothing_ when I was put in a cell, rotting and begging for you to save me. You did _nothing_ when I was put to trial and faced being killed by the High Sparrow. You did _nothing_ to save our other son from the clutches of Mace Tyrell, and now I'm sure you'll do nothing about his murder, or the murder of our _daughter_." Cersei was breathing hard and shaking, she was screaming and Jaime hung his head and allowed her to berate him with her wrath.

"You probably _wanted_ this, didn't you? You probably wanted me and our children to die so you could play house with that whore you keep around. You wanted us out of the way, but you were too much of a coward to do anything about it. By the old gods and the new, Jaime, I swear to you, _I_ will do something. _I_ will avenge our father and our sons, our daughter. I-"

Jaime lifted his head and saw Cersei sway slightly, her eyelids drooping heavily, and he looked to Creylen whom nodded and stepped forward. Jaime stood and Cersei looked wildly between the two.

" _You_." she hissed, pointing at Creylen, who had the courtesy to look abashed. She staggered towards him, but Jaime grabbed her and she sunk slowly into his arms. "I will _kill_ you." She babbled as her head fell against Jaime's chest.

"I will kill _all_ of you."

* * *

The only sound Leia heard was the sound of the freezing wind bellowing outside of her window, and the soft crackle of the fire.

She was burrowed beneath her furs, curled into a ball and shivering; nowadays, all she did was shiver, either from the cold or from the tremors that followed her vomiting. However, it had been almost over a week since she had last gotten sick, and she didn't feel nearly as weak and frail as she had. Joanna had even been moved back into her room that day, though Minnie was reluctant to meet Leia's eyes.

"Why won't you look at me, Minnie?" She finally asked, exasperated by the girl's behavior. Minnie chewed her lip and hesitated before speaking.

"I'm sorry, my lady. I just feel so terrible about..everything." She raised her eyes shyly and Leia furrowed her brow. "You've been so sick, and so lonely, and I never..I just abandoned you."

 _What you mean is that the queen has scorned you somehow and now you're running back to me like a whipped dog._

Leia pushed her true thoughts aside and plastered a false smile upon her lips, squeezing Minnie's hand. "Sweetling, do not worry about that. You are young and in awe of this new place and the queen, I understand. Have no worries. Just fetch me some water and something to eat. Now that I am feeling better, I'd like to try to gain some strength back."

Minnie smiled and nodded before rushing from Leia's room.

Joanna was asleep in her crib and Leia gazed down at her, her heart full and happy at the sight of her daughter. She had not seen her in so long, and she was growing fast, making Leia feel a bit sad.

"I wish you would slow down, I'd like to enjoy this." Leia murmured softly, stroking Joanna's soft cheek.

A few moments later, Leia was still cooing at her daughter when the door opened and Minnie stepped in.

"Just place it on the table, please." Leia said softly, not looking up from Joanna. Minnie did not move, however, and Leia glanced up to repeat herself, but her words froze in her mouth at the sight before her.

Minnie was standing in the doorway, her face pale and eyes wide, her hands grasping her blood-soaked gown. A deep, angry gash in her stomach oozed blood that covered Minnie's small, pale hands, and tears ran down her frightened face. She tried to gasp out words, but she choked on them and she stumbled forward, reaching a sticky, bloody hand towards Leia.

Leia rushed to catch her, rolling her onto her back and checking her wound.

"Minnie, what happened? Minnie?" She shook the girl lightly and used her own hands to put pressure on Minnie's wound, but the girl's voice was hoarse and her words were mindless babbles.

" _Help! Please! Guards!"_ Leia's voice was frantic and shaking as she shouted for help, and she couldn't help but wonder where her guard was.

Minnie's eyes fluttered closed as the blood spilled from her, and Leia's yells grew more and more desperate and tears fell from her eyes.

"No one can hear you, sweetling."

Her voice was sweet and soft, but it sent chills down Leia's spine and a jolt through her chest.

When she looked up, Queen Cersei was closing the door to Leia's room behind her softly, a smile on her lips, and a strange look in her eyes. Cersei looked deranged and wild, the glow of the fire making her look like some sort of demonic queen the seven hells had spit out.

"What have you done?" Leia demanded, causing Cersei to laugh softly.

"Everyone that I love is dead, Lady Leia." she whispered, looking into the fire. " _A day will come when you think yourself safe and happy, and suddenly your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth, and you'll know the debt is paid."_ Cersei looked at Leia. "The Imp told me that, Leia. He warned me that I would lose everything that I love, and so I have..Tell me, Leia, did you ever meet him personally? Did the two of you laugh over wine as you plotted my demise? Did you suck his cock as he promised you Casterly Rock and my head on a spike?"

Leia scowled. "I have no idea what you're talking about. You're insane."

Cersei laughed aloud and stepped towards Leia, causing Leia to scoot back, smearing blood across the floor with her.

"Are you afraid, Leia?" Cersei asked.

Leia shook her head. "No."

"You should be." Cersei then turned towards Joanna's crib and reached inside, wrapping her hands about the babe's throat.

The shriek that Leia emitted was primal, and she shot up off of the floor, slipping in blood and busting her knees. She scrambled forward and jerked the queen's skirts, trying to pull herself up. Cersei turned slightly and kicked Leia in the ribs, jarring her slightly, but the drive to save Joanna overrode her pain and she grabbed Cersei's legs and pulled, her nails digging into the queen's skin.

Joanna's screams and coughs accompanied Cersei's fall, and Leia struggled to stand. She held herself up with the crib and tried to pick Joanna up, ready to run, but Cersei's fist was suddenly in Leia's hair, and she twisted her hand around and pulled, snapping Leia's head back and pulling her away from Joanna's crib.

Leia screamed as she hit the ground, and Cersei was upon her, straddling her and gripping Leia's throat, her nails digging into her flesh. She used her other hand to rip Lady Joanna's necklace from Leia's neck, and sent it skidding across the floor. Leia squirmed beneath her, trying to hit her, claw her, bite her, but after being so sick for so long, Leia felt weaker than a newborn. Cersei's eyes were bright green and illuminated by the fire, her smile was a sick, twisted thing that made Leia's stomach roll.

" _Let. Her. Go._ "

Jaime's voice had never sounded so sweet.

Cersei's head snapped towards Jaime, yet she still grasped Leia's throat.

"I won't." Cersei hissed.

Jaime stepped towards her slowly, and Leia noticed a hooded man behind him, but her sight was fuzzy and she could not make out who it was. Jaime glanced into the crib at squalling Joanna, and sighed before looking back at Cersei.

"Please, Cersei. Let her go and come here."

"I said _no._ " the queen sobbed, tears starting to spill from her eyes. "I have lost everything. Everything I worked so hard to gain.. I will not let her have what I have lost."

"I know, sweet sister. I know." Jaime knelt down beside Cersei, and she eyed him warily, her hand loosening from Leia's throat, but still gripping it, her nails drawing blood.

"No, you don't. You have no idea what it's like. You've been handed _everything._ All my life I had to feign a polite smile and play the dutiful daughter, the dutiful wife. I suffered at the hands of a drunken, whoring husband,l and played nice in a court full of fools. I did my duty and never once complained, because I knew one day I would have my moment. I worked so hard for it all. All the while you were simply _given_ what you wanted without a second thought. And why? Because you have a cock?" She scoffed then and turned to face Jaime, who was frowning softly. "If the gods had given me the cock and you the dress, I would have been a man even greater than Tywin Lannister had ever dreamed of being." She held her chin up and gave Jaime a defiant look.

"I know." He said. "You have always been the strong one, the smart one. Tyrion knew it, I know it. That's why I love you, Cersei. I always have, and even though you don't believe it, I always will. I didn't act on Aegon because I wanted to be here with you, to keep you safe. Nothing else matters. I have been keeping Leia so sick so you and I could be together, so you could be Lady Lannister, not her. She means nothing to me, only you do."

Leia's tears were hot as they slid down her face, and her head felt light and dizzy. Cersei's hands hand fallen away from Leia's throat, and she felt blood trickling down her neck. Her breathing was heavy and she turned her head away from her husband and screwed her eyes shut, wishing that this was all just a dream.

"Then you kill her."

Cersei pushed herself away from Leia and stood, looking down on Jaime and pointing at Leia's sobbing form. Jaime looked up at her with his sad, green eyes. The man in the doorway stood silent and still, but Cersei paid him no mind; her eyes were locked onto her brother's, and Jaime nodded.

Jaime stood then, and looked down at Leia.

She opened her eyes and looked back at him, shaking her head in protest.

"Jaime..please.." She rasped, her voice barely coming out.

"I am so, so sorry." He whispered.

The hooded man moved then, the hilt of his sword meeting Cersei's back, his knees meeting the back of her knees, causing her to fall.

Jaime swung around and pushed his sister onto her back. He straddled her and pressed his golden hand around her pale throat. Her hands beat him and she thrashed wildly, trying to gasp for air, her eyes wide and flashing with fear, anger, betrayal.

Leia rolled onto her stomach and shakily rose to her knees, but two hands gently grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. She tried to fight against the stranger, but he wouldn't let go.

"Leia, please, calm down.." He said calmly, his voice filling Leia with a comfort and familiarity she had not felt in so long.

She looked up at the hooded man and pushed the hood away, revealing the face she thought she would never see again.

Ser Erron smiled down at her, his blue eyes so full of worry, and Leia's sobs grew.

"Erron. You came back." The knight embraced her and held her tight as she cried into his chest, her body aching and her throat raw.

"Shh, Leia. It's alright. I'm here.." He whispered into her hair.

There was a long moment where the only sounds were Joanna's whimpers, the rustling of Cersei's skirts, and the heavy breathing of Jaime as he held her down, putting all of his weight against her neck.

After a while, there was nothing but silence, and Leia knew it was over.

"Erron, it's time." Jaime said quietly, and Erron nodded.

Erron released Leia and smiled at her softly. "Leia, we have to go. Grab your darkest colored cloak and wrap Joanna up warmly. It is going to be cold."

Leia looked up at Erron with confusion, and Jaime stepped towards her. She recoiled at first, but when Erron squeezed her hand and nodded.

"I'll be waiting outside the door." He said, and left the two of them alone, stepping over Minnie and Cersei on his way out.

Leia stared at the bodies as her lord husband stepped towards her.

"Was it true? What you said to her?" She kept her eyes off of Jaime, knowing that if she looked at him, she'd either punch him or collapse.

"No. I just told her what she needed to hear.."

Leia was silent for a moment, her words eluding her.

"I love you, Leia. Despite everything, I love you. Everything I've done-"

"You've done for me." She finished for him, finally meeting his eyes.

"There is much you don't understand, but I think these will help." From his cloak, he pulled out a stack of letters, some old, some new, and handed them to her. "When you're far from here, read them."

"Wait, what? Where am I going?" Leia's brow furrowed and Jaime pulled her close, kissing her forehead.

"I don't have time to explain. Read the letters. You and Joanna are going with Erron. You must go now, before anyone finds.." He glanced over his shoulder. "This."

"I am not leaving! What will happen to you?" Leia gripped his sleeves as he pulled her towards the door.

"I suppose I'll be arrested." Jaime shrugged and Leia stopped walking.

"For what? She murdered Minnie! She tried to murder Joanna and myself!"

"Yes, well, I doubt the queensguard will care about that. I still killed her, Leia. I will have to pay for that. And I cannot let anything happen to you, now you must go."

Leia was frozen in place, not grasping Jaime's words. Her head was spinning and she felt faint. Jaime sighed and pulled her close.

"You must go. You must keep Joanna safe. Please." He whispered, and she nodded.

Jaime pulled away and walked to the crib, taking the crying babe into his arms and wrapping her in furs. He gazed down at his daughter and kissed her, whispering things to her so softly, Leia could not hear. Her heart both swelled and broke as she watched him with Joanna, and she felt a new wave of tears coming. She tried to avoid looking at the bodies on the floor..

Jaime brought Joanna to her and handed her over.

"You must go now, Leia." he said, and he kissed her deeply, gently holding her cheek with his good hand. "Don't forget this, either." He said and handed her the necklace Cersei ripped from her neck.

"Thank you.." Was all she could utter, and he kissed her again.

* * *

The bowels of Casterly Rock were damp and cold, smelling of sea salt and decay.

Erron led Leia through secret corridors and passageways Jaime had mapped out for him, and Leia struggled to keep up. Her body was sore and weak, and she felt as if she would faint at any moment.

"We're almost there, Leia." Erron said in a hushed tone as the slowly made their way down wet stairs. Leia held Joanna close and pulled the furs tighter against them, for the cold was creeping in and settling in her bones. Somewhere in the distance, Leia could hear the ocean, and she knew they were almost to the port underneath Casterly Rock.

Erron's torch lit the way, and when they came to a door, he stopped and turned to her.

"Are you ready?" Erron asked with a small smile.

"Not even a little." Leia replied and he laughed softly.

"Neither am I, really." He kissed her lightly and then pushed the door open, and the trio was meet by the cold wind blasting them, and the roar of the ocean.

They were at the docks, and Leia saw several large ships and war galleys bobbing sleepily in the water. The moon was full and gave them enough light, so Erron tossed the torch into the water and led Leia to the last boat that was docked.

It was a small thing, and Leia was afraid it wouldn't be enough to face the Sunset Sea in, but she trusted Erron would not endanger her.

As they approached, four men stood on the deck, and one greeted them on the dock. The fifth man was grinning, but when he saw Leia and Joanna, his eyes widened and he looked at Erron as if he were mad.

"Is that who I-"

"Don't ask questions, we must hurry." Erron said firmly, and for a second, the boy balked, but Erron clasped his shoulder. "Trust me, Walt."

he said, and soon, Walt's grin returned.

"Welcome aboard _the Wishing Star,_ my friends." He said, and then began to bark orders at his crew.

Erron led Leia down into the cabin below deck. He pulled back the blankets on the bed and took Joanna, allowing Leia to lay down and get comfortable before swaddling Joanna in more blankets and tucking her into bed beside Leia.

"Sleep, now, Leia." he whispered as he pushed her hair back gently. "You're safe now."

Leia had no words. She was exhausted and sore and felt as if she were living in a dream, as if none of it were even real.

It took her no time at all to fall into the darkness that awaited her.

* * *

The head of Cersei's queensguard found Jaime standing at the window, looking out over the Weterlands, his eyes red and his jaw clenched.

"Ser Jaime, what is this?" the guard gasped, stepping into Leia's room, his men drawing their swords.

"What does it look like, ser?" Jaime asked sarcastically, not looking away from the window.

"You did this?"

"I did."

"Where is Lady Leia? And the babe?" the man motioned for his men to search the room, and Jaime sighed.

"Don't bother. They're not here." he said, and the men stopped and looked at him.

"Where did they go? Did she help you with this?" he demanded, and Jaime turned to face him with an annoyed look on his face.

"I sent Lady Leia back to Dorne, as she has been quite sick and I had hopes the warmer weather of Starfall would help her health. She had no idea about this."

The guard considered this for a moment, then nodded.

"Arrest him. He murdered your queen!"

Jaime laughed as the guards took hold of him and forced him out the door.

"Haven't you fine men heard? There is a new queen now."

None of the men found his jape funny, however, and they roughly pushed him through the Rock, not saying a word.

 _The things I do for love._


End file.
